Personality Problems
by OneCutePug
Summary: The brothers make bets with each other that they cannot switch each other's personalities around for one week. Yeah, like that's ever going to work! Welcome to the Hamato family, REVERSED!
1. Ch 1 - The Big Bet

**Hey y'all, so yeah, obviously I'm back again. I know this story has probably been done to death, or done something like this with what people call the reverse turtles or whatever, but I really wanted to give it a go! I'm going to try to be as original as I can, and I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone's! (BTW if anyone does know of any good reverse turtle stories, I'm all ears! ****) Anyway, I don't own any ninja turtles, and if anything, this story will be rated for language. Enjoy!**

Title: Personality Problems  
Rating: T 

Chapter 1 – The Bet

"You couldn't act like me if you tried," Mikey sneered at his irritated red banded brother. "You're too angry all the time! You'd have to learn how to let loose, enjoy life for a change!"

"How much do you wanna bet, shell for brains?" Raph was up in Mikey's face, his fists clenched and lip curled over his teeth. "If I wanted to be happy I damn well could be!"

Mikey stuck his chin up in stubbornness. "Oh yeah?"

"Shell yeah!" Raph growled, raising a fist to throw the first punch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What is going on in here?" Leo strolled in the room and in a flash yanked Mikey away from Raph. Donnie poked his head out of the lab to catch what was going on, his safety glasses still covering his brown eyes.

"Raphie here thinks he could act like ME for a week!" Mikey laughed tauntingly. Leo let out a snort, and Raph glared angrily at him.

"Really, Raph? You can't even be happy for an hour!" Leo shook his head. "That would be like me acting like Donnie!" Leo laughed lightly, and Donnie immediately stalked into the room, yanking off and tossing the goggles back into the lab.

"You couldn't act like me if you tried!" Donnie laughed mockingly, standing besides Raph. "You're not smart enough!"

"Smart enough?" Leo roared, looking indignant at being classified at 'less intelligent' by his younger brother. Yet, everyone inwardly knew no one was as smart as Don. "I could too!"

"Yeah freakin' right, Fearless!" Raph snorted. "You can't even figure out how to work the TOASTER!" Mikey snickered at the indignant look on his eldest brother's face.

"That was ONE time, Raph, and you know it!" Leo protested weakly, frowning. "At least I didn't stab it when it didn't work!" Raph rolled his eyes.

"You're such a goody-goody," Raph threw an arm over his nearest brother, which just so happened to be Donnie. "Even Brainiac here knows when to have fun, ain't that right, Donnie-boy?" Donnie looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far, Raph, but-"

"I do too know when to have fun! I have fun all the time!" Leo said. "Meditating is always fun, and so is training!" A smile twitched at the edge of Leo's beak. "Working on the Battle Shell is NOT fun!"

Raph raised an eye-ridge. "Training can be fun, like beating up a punching bag, but repeating katas for five freakin' hours is not anyone's definition of fun!"

"Working on the Battle Shell can be fun!" Donnie argued, flinging off his younger brother's arm. "However, it gets kind of tedious when someone as inexperienced as you starts driving!"

"_**INEXPERIENCED?!" **_Leo hissed, the vein in his forehead throbbing.

"Whoa, what if we all switched personalities?" An evil grin twitched at Mikey's beak. "Apparently you two can't act like anyone else, either. I bet each of ya that you can't have someone else's personality for a WEEK!"

"I so could! Who exactly would we be?" Donnie quizzed with an intrigued look on his face.

"That's easy!" Mikey shrugged. "Raph would be me!" Leo and Donnie snickered at the thought. "I would be Leo!" Donnie and Raph smirked at the look of utter shock on Leo's beak. "Donnie would be Raphie," Donnie's jaw dropped open. "And Leo would be Donnie!"

Raph snarled, "Deal! If we win, you have to do all of our chores for a month! And if we lose-which we won't-we will do your chores: Leo one, Donnie one, and me one."

"Deal!" Mikey held out a green hand, and Raph shook it, crushing Mikey's fingers in a single squeeze. "Ow!" He whined and stuck his fingers in his mouth. "It starts tomorrow!" He mumbled. "I want some time to be myself before I give it away today!"

"You are so going to lose," Donnie sneered. "None of you guys could upkeep all of the tech stuff I've built!" Raph rolled his eyes. "One use of the toaster and you guys will be going without breakfast for the week!"

Leo snorted. "None of you could ever be LEADER! I think Raph would end up killing all of us!" Raph growled, throwing a glare at Leo.

"Uh uh uh!" Mikey tsked and shook his finger 'no-no.' "You're going to have to do a lot better than that tomorrow, bro."

Raph grinned sadistically. "It's not tomorrow yet, Mikey!" With a lunge, he tackled the orange clad turtle.

"This is going to be a loong week," Donnie sighed.

-

"Huarghhh!" Donnie roared, making a 'scary' face in the bathroom mirror. With a sigh, he dropped his head onto the counter. "Why is this so difficult?" He whined, smushing his hand over his eyes.

"Uh, Donnie?" Leo was standing in the doorway with a confused expression. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, I figured that if I am supposed to be Raph for the next week then I should probably practice my angry face." Donnie said, glancing back before trying again. "It's a lot harder than it looks."

Leo giggled as Raph stalked by and snarled, "Didn't I tell you to stop that?"

"Yes, but how am I supposed to be you without your trademark scowl?" Donnie whipped around and smirked.

"Well, you got the smirk down, Don." Leo offered as Raph threw his hands up in the air and stomped off into the dojo. The door slammed shut, causing the lair to shake a little.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Mikey ran out from his room with a pizza box clutched to his chest. He ran circles around the sofa all the while screaming like a little girl. "SAVE US! SAVE US!"

"Raph is going to have a blast being Mikey!" Donnie said with a sadistic grin on his face. "A really big blast!"

Leo nodded in agreement. "For once, Don, I have to agree."

-

"Yo, Leo! Can I ask you a few questions?" After Leo had explained to Mikey that there was no earthquake and that nobody was going to die, Mikey had dragged Leo over to his bedroom and shut the door, carefully locking it. He pushed his older brother to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Questions about what?" Leo was suspicious; Mikey seemed more paranoid than usual.

"You know, about being leader and stuff! If I'm supposed to be you, then I wanna be the best Leo the sewers have ever seen!" He flung his arms wide and flopped back onto the bed.

"You want to know how to be me?"

"Well, yeah! I don't want to have to do all of you guys' chores!" Mikey said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It seems that the orange clad turtle forgot he was trying to beat his eldest brother.

The first thing that ran through Leo's mind was _No way! I'm not telling him how to win!_ However, an evil idea sparked in the back of his brain, and he couldn't stop the smile from reaching his beak.

"Leo?"

"Okay, Mike. I'll tell you how to be me; listen closely!" Mikey leaned in, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. "First of all, you have to constantly be practicing katas of meditating. I rarely watch any TV or play video games. At night, I'll watch the news for any sign on Foot activity, but that's it." Mikey's eyes weren't twinkling anymore, and Leo stifled a snicker. "You always have to be arguing with Raph, or Donnie in this case. And you have to-as Raph puts it-'suck up' to Splinter. Be sure to eat only healthy foods, too! I only eat pizza once or twice a week! Splinter lets me eat some of his sushi, and that's pretty good!" Mikey's jaw hung open.

"No video games? No TV? No JUNK FOOD? AGHHHH!" He shrieked and fell back again, pressing his pillow over his face. "This is going to suck!" His voice was muffled.

Leo finally let his grin show. "Oh, trust me, it'll be fun!" He stood up and walked out, giving himself a pat on the shell for a job well done. Maybe he'd win this bet after all…

-

"MIKEY! COME HERE!" Raph screamed from the living room. Mikey tossed his comic book to the ground and sighed.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "I'M BUSY!"

"JUST GET YOUR SHELL DOWN HERE!" He didn't sound THAT angry, Mike noted. Unwillingly, Mikey dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs. He walked into the living room, and Raph looked at him sideways.

"Where's all your prank crap?" He asked.

"In my room, in the bottom drawer." Mikey answered automatically. "WAIT! Why?!"

"I need it for this week!" Raph smirked as he turned off the TV and stood up, stretching and cracking his back in the process.

"What? No! It's all mine!" Mikey whined. "I bought all that stuff with my own money!" 

"Not for this week!" Raph patted his brother's shell as he walked to go get the goods. "Oh, and bro?" He paused momentarily on the stairs.

"What now? Going to take Klunk from me?" Mikey asked sullenly.

"Just watch your shell," Raph smirked as he glanced at his brother and continued up.

"Oh, crap!" Mikey swore. "This week is just getting better and better!"

-

"Donnie?" Leo rapped his knuckles on Donnie's lab door before turning the handle and walking in. He spotted Donatello bent over some charred hunk of metal.

"What, Leo?" Donnie spun his chair around irritably. "I'm trying to fix the toaster for tomorrow!"

"That's the toaster?" Leo looked at the thing in disbelief. "But I thought you just fixed it two days ago!"

Donnie sighed. "It was, until the toast would pop out, and Raph burned himself; so then he stabbed it several dozen times with his Sai. Again!" Donnie sounded annoyed, so Leo tried to back out of the lab silently. "Now what did you want?"

"Uh, nothing! It can wait!" Leo smiled forcefully before turning and stepping out.

"Leonardo," Donatello began, and Leo winced. "Please tell me you weren't going to ask how to work the toaster?" Leo froze.

"Uh... No?" He smiled sheepishly at Donnie, who smirked at Leo's deer-caught-in-headlights look.

"Get out!" Donnie laughed and threw a screwdriver at Leo, which he easily caught and placed on the desk. Leo swiftly strolled out, a massive grin on his face.

If Donnie could do it, then so could he! After all, how hard could working that toaster be?

-

**Oh yeah, I do have a few TMNT questions I want to know the answer too, so if any of y'all have the answer, please leave it in a review so I can keep my stories as accurate as possible! And yes, I know I've been in this fandom for over a year now, but I STILL haven't gotten the answers… Trust me; I've looked them up and everything! But yeah, please let me know if you do know the answer! **

**If Raph's eye color is supposed to be brown in the 2K3 series, then when are they when are they his famous amber color? I bought one of the DVD's with episodes on it, and it had Raph's bio on it, and it also said they were brown. So yeah, that's why I'm wondering. **

**Leave a review if you enjoyed, or with criticism, or with the answer! Have a good day, y'all! **


	2. Ch 2 - The Game, My Dear Turtle, Is ON!

**Chapter 2! Here you go! I don't own anything! Leave a review with a comment or constructive criticism! **

Chapter 2 – The Game, My Dear Turtle, Is ON!

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Groaning, Donatello smashed his hand repeatedly onto his alarm clock, effectively silencing its incessant cries. He groggily pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, slipping on his mask and stood up. He stretched and yawned sleepily. In the back of his mind, he knew that today was... special; he just couldn't remember what it was off the top of his head. Donatello is definitely NOT a morning person.

"Hey," Donnie realized with a start. "I'm actually in my own bed tonight!" He was so used to falling asleep in his lab that it seemed like a whole new world. Grinning, he strode out of his room, ready to go eat a delicious meal that Mikey had prepared. Donnie hoped his little brother had made pancakes; those were his favorite!

To his surprise, all three of his brothers were already in the kitchen. Leonardo looked up from his coffee and nodded in greeting, huge bags under his eyes. Making a brave face, he chugged down a huge gulp, and abruptly spewed it out from his mouth. "Ugh, Donnie, I have no idea how you drink this stuff! It's disgusting!"

"Hello, Donatello." Donnie swiveled his head around to see Mikey calmly sipping a cup of hot tea. "Such wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?"

"Heyyyy look! It's the best brother in the entire sewers!" Donnie turned around once more to see a huge red and green flash barreling towards him. "Donn-ayyy!" Raphael sang out, throwing his arms around his brother in an attempt for a bone-crushing hug.

"Holy shell, Raph! Get the shell off of me!" Donnie pushed his brother off of him, averting his eyes from the sad puppy-dog look Raph tossed his way. "Why the shell is everyone acting so different? It's like-oh." With a start, he remembered all the events from the previous day and sighed. "Oh, this is gonna be great!" He grumped sarcastically as he walked over to Raph's usual seat.

"Nice job, Don. Excellent touch with the sarcasm!" Mikey winked over his cup.

"No winking, Mikey!" Leo reprimanded from Donnie's seat. "I don't wink!" Mikey sighed before throwing back the rest of his tea.

"God, I haven't had this crap since we were 5!" He ran over to the sink and spat the mouthful out. "And now I remember why!"

"Have fun drinking it for the rest of the week, Mike!" Leo taunted with a dark twinkle in his eyes. Donny stared at Leo in caution. _Who are you and what did you do to my brother? _

"Donnie, can I sit by you?" Raph pleaded. Donnie kept having to remind himself that this was not Mikey; this was Raphael... acting like Mikey. And he was supposed to... act like Raphael. Oh, joy! Donnie looked deep into Raph's eyes to see the sloppily hidden agonized and furious expression. And come to think of it, his jaw was clenched, causing his words to be slightly muffled.

_Think, Donnie, how would Raph react?_ Donnie mumbled to himself. He didn't even look up as he piled bacon on his plate. "No, shell-fer-brains! Get outta my face!" He snarled, his lips twitching with the hints of a smile. He did a good job, if he did say so himself.

"But Donnnniieeeeee!" Raph whined. "I wanna sit by you!" Raph tugged on Donnie's arm. "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeee?"

"I said NO!" Donnie roared, slamming his fist down on the table. Raph looked genuinely startled as he quickly dashed over to Mikey's usual seat, heaping his plate with lots of bacon and eggs.

"Don't listen to Donnie, Raph." Mikey teased. "He's just in a bad mood... Like every morning!" He threw his head back and laughed, oblivious to the death glares he was receiving from both Raph and Leo.

"No laughing!" Leo yelled, gagging as he took another swig of the coffee. He held the cup up to his lips and smiled slightly from behind the mug; if this was what breakfast was like, he couldn't WAIT for morning practice!

-

"Good morning, my sons." Master Splinter smiled at them as they filed into the dojo. After breakfast, the boys had gone into the dojo; each of them dreading that morning's training session, except Leonardo.

"GOOOOD MOOORNING SENSEIII!" Raph sang, bouncing up and down on one of the training mats. "I'm ready to train!" Raph said with a serious expression before falling on his shell and laughing. "Just kidding!"

"Good morning, Master." Michelangelo was standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back and a look of agony on his face as he stood still without moving a muscle.

"Sup, Splinta?" Don jerked his head in one of Raph's customary head bobs, also slightly mocking the way Raph said Splinter because of his accent.

"Hey, Sensei," Leo stood a bit more casually than usual. "Once we finish training I've gotta go to the junkyard, okay?" He paused before continuing. "I need some parts to fix the... fix the... Oh, whatever! Whatever needs fixing!"

"My sons?" Splinter eyed his children with a confused expression on his face. "Is something the matter? You seem to be acting oddly this morning."

"Nothing's the matter, Sensei! Why would anything be?" Raph chirped.

"Shut up, shell-brain!" Donnie growled. "Let's spar!" He added with a crazed grin on his face. Splinter's ears twitched as he looked at his normally peaceful son with a disturbed expression on his face.

"With all due respect, Master," Mikey decided to fill in their father with news of their bet. "We made a bet that we had to act like each other for a week!"

"I see," Splinter said. "And why would you do that, exactly?"

Mikey shrugged. "You see, Raph thinks that he can act like me, but we all know that would never happen!" Splinter had to grin at the scowl that flitted across his hotheaded son's face; at the pointed look from Mike, Raphael forced a huge grin on his face.

"Happy, Mike?" Raph spat through clenched teeth. "'Cause I certainly am!"

"Extremely. Oh, Leo and Donnie are in this, too!"

"Ahem," Mikey turned around to look at the turtle who coughed. "You're getting a little too perky there, Mikey. Better tone it down a notch!" Leo smirked and winked as an agonized expression settled on the youngest's face.

Splinter knew exactly what Leonardo was doing, and he stifled a smile.

"Anyway," Raph burst into the conversation. "I'm Mikey, Mikey is Leo, Leo is Donnie, and Donnie is supposed to be me!" He explained, grinning widely at the glare Donnie gave him. "And I hate this!" He added in a faux cheery voice.

"It's pretty obvious," Leo murmured. "You're as stiff as that time Mikey left his bandana in the dryer too long." Donnie gave him a high-three at the snarky comment.

"Hey!" Mikey whined. "I mean, uh, that was all an accident, guys. And you know it!"

"I may know it, but I don't care!" Donnie sneered. Raph was a smidgen impressed at Donnie's impression of him. _Looks like all that practicing paid off_, he noted

"My sons," Splinter brought the boys' attention back to him. "It is time to train, not to bicker. Come; let us get on with your lesson." Mikey nodded, and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Right, Donatello?"

"Whateva, Master Splinta." Raph clenched his fists behind his shell. He did NOT sound like that!

-

"Dibs on first shower!" Raph yelled as he raced from the dojo, flinging both Sai behind carelessly. "Whoo-hoo!"

"No fair!" Donnie snarled, stomping off after him and banging his fists on the bathroom door. "You better hurry your shell up, Raph!"

"Nyah-Nyah Nyah-Nyah Nyah!" Raph hollered. "Next time; don't be so slow!" Donnie clenched his fists and leaned back against the door.

Mikey and Leo bowed to Master Splinter before neatly putting their weapons up. Mikey turned to bolt to the couch to play his daily dose of video games, but Leo cleared his throat.

"Mikey, why don't you go pick up Raph's Sai for him? After all, that's what a caring big brother would do!" He beamed at the nasty scowl Mikey gave him, but Mikey did what Leo instructed him to do anyway.

"And what are YOU going to do, Leo-nerdo?" Mikey grumped as both boys walked out of the dojo together.

"No name calling, unless you're talking to Donnie!" Leo tsked. "I'm going to go read one of Don's special science books. Maybe I can try to build something later!" Leo took a sharp turn as he headed for the lab. "Later, Mike."

"Yo, Leo!" Mikey called out. "Hold on,"

Leo poked his head out the door. "What?"

"What do you usually do now?"

Leo paused a moment. "Meditate in my room, usually. That's a good idea! Why don't you go do that?" Leo grinned again and disappeared once more.

"Why don't I shove my fist up your shell," Mikey muttered, trudging along to his room. "This is going to be a looong day!"

**From here on, the chapters are going to be named the day of the week; each chapter is a new day. Chapter 3 will be Sunday, just a continuation of this day! Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Ch 3 - Sunday

**Hey everyone! I am so, so happy with all my reviews, favorites, and follows! I used to think having 2 reviews was great, and now I have 13! Whoa! So just a shout-out to you all who have made my day a little bit better! **

**So… yeah! Chapter 3! I probably won't be posting tomorrow; I have 5 tests to study for on Friday. That'll be a BLAST! Anyway hope you enjoy this. I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3 – Sunday

* * *

Leonardo frowned, gently shutting the encyclopedia and setting it down on the growing stack next to him. He sighed, turning around and skimming the bookshelf to find another book with words he actually knew.

_What on EARTH are thermodynamics? _Leo looked in confused at the shelf stuffed to the brim with books and notebooks all on thermodynamics. _Looks like I've got some reading to do… _Grabbing a book the exact same color as his bandana, he settled back down onto his tail, opening to a random page. _I suppose this is a good start as any,_ he thought, shifting slightly to ease the aching numbness in his tail.

_Law Number 1…. _Leonardo read the first few sentences and instantly his face transformed into one of utter horror. Hastily, he slammed the book closed and practically thrust it back onto the shelf.

"Nope!"

* * *

Michelangelo was having similar second thoughts. The orange clad turtle was uncharacteristically sitting still in the lotus position with the door closed in the dojo. He had unwillingly unrolled Leo's favorite meditation mat and sat down.

Mikey closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming his breathing. Slowly, he began to drift away, until…

"WOO-HOO! EAT THAT, SUCKERS!" Someone screamed from the couch. "NO, NO, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHOOT HIM, NOT ME!" An aggravated scream, and the familiar tune of losing a life rang out, and Mike opened a blue eye to glare at his big brother.

Raphael had jumped up, threw the controller on the ground, and screamed at the TVs in irritation. "WHAT THE SHELL?! I TOTALLY KILLED THAT GUY!" He groaned and fell back onto the couch. "This game is rigged!"

Mikey closed his eye again and tried to refocus as his brother whined on the couch in self-pity. The rustling of his games and the pattering of feet distracted him, and he watched in envy as Raph set up his brand new racing game, complete with remote steering wheel and everything.

The hotheaded turtle flashed a sparkling white grin over his shoulder at his baby brother. "Don't you wish you could play, too, Mikey?" Raphael chortled at the irritated expression that flashed across the youngest's face.

"NO." He retorted, immediately closing his eyes and shifting around. Raphael snorted but turned back around and hit start.

Michelangelo wailed inwardly as he heard the crashing of cars and screeching of tires blare from the speakers, and tried not to scream when the commentary of Raph's filled his ears seconds later.

"NO! Stay in the right lane, idiot!"

"Who taught you to drive? SpongeBob?!"

"HAHAHAHA, sucker!"

"Get outta my way, asshole! I'm trying to race here!"

Michelangelo couldn't take it anymore. If he heard just one more exclamation from Raph, he was going to seriously lose it.

"No! Are you kiddin' me-?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Mikey snapped, pushing himself up off the mat. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the other turtle. "I'm trying to meditate here!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Raphael giggled, making his voice high-pitched and taunting. "Does wittle Mikey not wanna wose the bet? Awwwwwww?" Mikey scowled, and Raphael sneered. "Too bad. I ain't gonna lose this thing just because my idiotic baby brother doesn't want me to beat his high score."

"That's not all-"

"Because I already did."

Mikey blinked. "You WHAT?"

"I. Beat. Your. High. Score." Raphael repeated, a smirk twitching at his beak.

"No way!" Mikey gasped, grabbing the controller from his brother and with one swipe flipping it to the High Scores page. His jaw dropped when he saw Nightwatcher on the first place line. His eyes bulged when he looked at BttleNxsChamp right underneath it in number two. "How is this even possible?!" Raph snatched his controller back and laughed.

"I have my ways," Raphael smirked again, relishing in the look of disbelief all over Mikey's face. "Maybe I'm just better at video games than you!"

"Yeah right! That was just beginner's luck!" Mikey scoffed, holding out his hand expectantly for the controller. "Give it to me; I deserve a go!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Raphael tutted, shaking a finger at the orange clad turtle. "What would our lovely leader in blue do? I don't think Leo's ever played a video game in his life!" A devilish grin briefly lit up his face. "Looks like someone isn't going to be able to play video games all week… isn't that a shame?"

"What?! Nooo! Leo's played video games with me before! Let me play!" Mikey lunged for the remote over Raph's plastron. Raph, expecting his brother to make this play, leaned back, and Mikey crashed into the arm of the chair.

"Hey, what was that?" Leo poked his head out of Donny's lab. "I heard a crash!" Raphael looked innocently over the back of the couch and held up his controller. Raph silently took in the exhausted look on his face and inwardly smirked. That would mean Leo would be all that more easy to get rid of.

"I don't know, Leo," Raph said sweetly, making huge, amber puppy dog eyes at his brother. "I was just over here playing video games and beating high scores when Mikey started fighting me to play." He shrugged and looked at Mikey, who was pouting on the other end of the couch. "I don't know WHAT came over him!"

Leo frowned, running a hand over his face. "Mikey, I don't play video games! Whatever happened to meditating? You haven't given up on the bet yet, have you?"

Mikey grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Mikey growled and pushed himself up. He stalked back over to his mat and plunked down; settling into the lotus position under Leo's scrutinizing eyes. Leo nodded, satisfied, and disappeared into the lab again. Mikey cursed under his breath and closed his eyes, blocking out the silly faces Raph was pulling in his direction.

"Yo, Mikey?"

"What?"

"It's fun getting you in trouble."

* * *

Donatello groaned, flopping over onto his plastron. _Dang,_ he thought, situating a pillow directly under his chin. _How in the world does Raph deal with this? Hammocks are soooo uncomfortable! _

After practice, Donny had gone and asked his immediate younger brother what he normally did for the rest of the day. Raph, being immersed in a stupid video game, had mumbled out a few options, but Don only heard one.

Sleep.

So off he went to Raph's room and flopped into his hammock. Donny had been slightly excited over getting some extra sleep, but as soon as he got into that hammock, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Donny silently thanked Mikey for not betting that they would have to sleep in the others' rooms for the week, too. He definitely wouldn't have gotten any sleep then!

The purple clad turtle flipped to his back and made a detailed reconnaissance of the hothead's room. It was cleaner, for sure, than he expected, only motorcycle magazines were scattered over the ground. A few posters of strange metal bands and gleaming red motorcycles with models draped over them were plastered on the walls, and demolished alarm clock with stab wounds was in a heap by the door.

Donny shrugged; his room was cleaner than his own! He absently wondered about Leo's, then remembered that it was probably spotless, being the perfectionist he is. And Mikey's? Don shuddered. Now THAT was a warzone!

Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye, and Donny swung his legs over to get up and grab it. A small rubber ball was under one of the magazines, and Donny half smiled. He fell back into the hammock and bounced it; it hit the ceiling and bounced back into his outstretched hand.

Donatello smiled. Looks like sleeping isn't that bad, after all.

* * *

"Ohhhhh Raphaellllllllll!" Raphael didn't even bat an eye from his video game as his younger brother slid onto the couch next to him. He was currently trying to beat his first high score. "Guess whatttttt?!"

"What, Mikey? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?" He whined, pausing and saving the game. Leonardo looked up and glared at his little brother from Donny's laptop.

"I don't speak like that, Michelangelo!" He scolded, and Mikey sighed and nodded.

"Fine then; Raph, you need to go cook dinner." Mikey grinned as his brother choked on the big gulp of Coke he had just swigged. Leo hid a smirk behind the computer; thank God he didn't have to cook!

"I have to cook?!" Raph growled, slamming the controller onto the couch. "Why me?!"

Mikey's grin grew wider, and Leo didn't bother to scold him or hide his interest. The orange clad turtle pushed himself up and stared down at Raph. "You're me, remember? I cook breakfast and dinner. Lunch, sometimes, but today was sort of a free-for-all. You were supposed to cook breakfast this morning, but I'd already gotten up and started making it before I remembered." Mikey patted Raph's carapace and sauntered off. "Have fun!"

Leo smirked at Raph's shocked face. "Better get crackin', Raph! And remember, I don't like my food burned… or spit into…. Or poisoned…" Leo laughed at the almost nervous expression on his brother's face.

"Have fun!"

* * *

**I will make the 'dinner' part of the next chapter, maybe one to itself! Haven't quite decided yet. Hope you liked this! Leave a review or constructive criticism! Have a good week, y'all! **HeHeH


	4. Ch 4 - The Dinner

**Yay!**** Chapter four! I wanted to get this out tonight. Hope y'all enjoy! **

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - The Dinner_**

"Well, Raphael, it seems like you... tried, my son, and this is what counts." Master Splinter says wisely, moving his chopsticks around on his plate. Only the slight wrinkle of his muzzle gives him away and the incessant twitching of his ears.

Raphael rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms and pouting. "Ya see, Sensei, this is why I don't cook!" He shoves his plate away from his like a spoiled five-year old.

"Nonsense, Raphy-boy!" Mikey chirps, bursting up. "Not if you don't like green jello!" Leo gives him a hard nudge in the side and a pointed look, and Mikey sadly sinks back down into his chair. Donny snickers, smirking at his younger brother.

"Did you know that jello is actually made from-"

"DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

* * *

_Flashback-_  
_*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

_"No, no, no, no, NO!" Raph roars, throwing down the rag he is using to wipe down the table onto one of the chairs and running over to the oven. Not being careful at all, he yanks open the oven door. He gags as waves of smoke fluffed out, stinging his eyes and making them water. The turtle coughs, fanning a hand up by his beak to clear the smoke away. Grabbing a faded potholder, he reaches in and pulls out a pan, using his hip to close the door._

_He swings around, pulling out another rack to place the pan on. The smoke is finished clearing, and he can finally survey the damage. His perfect chicken casserole - an "EASY" recipe Mikey had picked out for him - is blackened and steaming. He cusses, lifting it back up, walking over to the trash can, and dumps it in._

_"Well there goes that idea," he mutters, slamming the lid back down on his failure without very much self-control and giving it a swift kick for good measure. "Stupid casserole!"_

_He turns back around and gives the kitchen a quick reconnaissance, peeking into cupboards and the fridge. A half-crushed box of spaghetti noodles grab his attention, and he beams. Raph pulls out a pot and fills it with water, setting it on the stove to boil._

_With another quick look around, he pulls out a bag of lettuce and various other vegetables and sets them down on the table. Grabbing another bowl, Raph begins dumping the leaves and veggies inside._

_"Noodles and salad!" He grumbles. "How hard can these be?"_

_End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Shut up, Donny!" Leo scowls, giving his smirking brother a glare. "I was just going to say that!" He doesn't even spare a glance at the chanting turtle beside him.

"DON'T WANNA HEAR IT LALALA! DON'T WANNA HEAR IT LALALA!" Mikey's eyes are closed, and his hands are pressed tightly over his ears.

"I doubt you even knew that!" Donny scoffs. "It's not like I have any books on what jello is-"

"NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALA!" Mikey screams, slamming his face into the table.

"Actually, Donny," Leo replies with a forced smile. "I found it on the internet." Raph looks up, sighing as he observes his dysfunctional family.

"I have to be adopted," he thinks.

Donny rolls his eyes at his eldest brother and continues to pick at his food. "Wait a minute..."

Raph rolls his neck around to glare at his older brother. "What now, Don?" He sneers. "Ready to criticize my jello again?"

Donny scoops something up inside the jello with a fork, and he screws up his beak in realization. "Is this... Cat food?"

* * *

_Flashback-_

_"RAPH!" One of his brothers holler from outside the kitchen. Raph looks up from pouring croutons in and walks over to the door, still stirring his salad._

_"WHAT?!" He yells back, cracking his neck in the process._

_"I WANNA RIDE YOUR MOTORCYCLE!" Donny yells back. "Since I'm you and all, I think I can!"_

_"NO YOU CAN'T!" Raph snarls, slamming the bowl onto the nearest surface, which just so happened to be the stove, still turned on. He stomps from the kitchen, leaving his food unattended._

_Thirty Minutes Later-_  
_Raph smirks, holding his head up proudly. He somehow managed to convince Don not to take a ride today - well, "convince" may hold different meanings to each of the turtles - AND he got to give Donny a lesson in trying to trick him._

_Yup, it was turning out to be a pretty good day._

_Until he steps into the kitchen._

_The water has boiled all over the sides of the bowl, and there's nothing left inside; it's bone dry. And the salad..._

_Oh, don't even get me started on that salad._

_Somehow, and Raph still swears it to this day, he had managed to BURN the salad. The bowl was still fine, but his leaves were all charred and blackened, and most of his vegetables were a dark grey._

_"DAMMIT!" He screams, smacking the bowl with the back of his hand, sending the ruined meal scattered onto the floor. He slams the power onto the oven off and throws the dry bowl into the sink. He howls out in anger, kicking the trash can again and again._

_"HOW CAN YOU MESS UP A FREAKIN' SALAD?!" _

_"RAPH!" Someone screams, "whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill!" He whips around to see his eldest brother leaning against the doorway with his hands held out in a calming manner. "What's wrong?" _

_"I can't cook anything!" He spits, slamming his fists next to the empty box of Pasta. He grabs it and throws it against the wall; successfully crumpling it even further. _

_"Raph, calm down!" Leo orders, sighing. "So this is what all this fuss is about?" He unsuccessfully fails at keeping the corners of his mouth up. _

_"It's not funny!" _

_"Uh, yes, it actually is. Here," Leo walks into the kitchen and reaches into the cabinet. "Make this," he hands the box to his little brother, and the hotheaded turtle flips it around to look at the instructions. _

_"This... Doesn't seem THAT bad," he admits, and Leo finally allows himself to smile. He slips out of the kitchen unnoticed as Raph begins searching for his materials._

_End of Flashback- _

* * *

"Cat food?!" Leo spews the mouthful of jello from his mouth all over the table. Mikey gives off a shriek and starts clawing and wiping at his trouble with his napkin.

"I ATE SECONDS OF THAT!"

"CAT?!" Master Splinter stiffens, ears on full alert. Donny's faces goes greener than usual, and he immediately pushes his plate away.

"Uh, I think I'm full," he mumbles, taking a deep breath.

"Raph, I gave you JELLO! HOW did you mess that up?!" Leo turns onto his brother with a disgusted expression.

"Hey, it ain't my fault!" Raph retorts, jabbing a finger into his brother's plastron. "You can blame Mikey for this one!"

* * *

_"Ohhhhhh Raphieeeeee!" Raph growls and grits his teeth at the sound of his little brother's high pitched baby voice. He turns around the see the youngest standing in the exact same spot Leo was in just ten minutes before._

_"MIKEY! Speak right!" Another turtle's voice calls out, and Mikey groans._

_"You've gotta feed Klunk. Since you're me, Klunk is technically your cat." Mikey grins at the look of indignation on Raph's face. "'Kay bye!" He runs away before Raph has the chance to pull anything on him._

_Raph growls something about just one day and now the cat can starve, but pulls out Klunk's bag of food of dry cat food. At the sound of rustling, the orange cat appears, sitting on the end of the counter with his eyes trained on Raph._

_"You're just like Mike, ya know that? Mention food and he's there." Raph reaches out and gives a quick stroke across the cat's head before setting the food next to him and turning around to grab his bowl._

_Klunk stands up, accidentally tipping the bag of food over, over, over into Raph's freshly made jello. Raph turns around, wielding the bowl and sets it on the ground. He grabs the bag and pours it, not even noticing the additions._

_"There ya go, ya stupid cat. Hope you're happy!" He mutters, rolling his eyes and putting the food up. He didn't notice the devious gleam in Klunk's eyes. _

_End of Flashback-_

* * *

"You know what?" Leo says, placing his napkin over the jello gently. "I'm done." He scoots his chair back and exits the kitchen. The rest of his family - minus Raph - follows his lead and leaves. The red-banded turtle reaches over the napkins and dumps his brothers' helpings onto his plate.

"Oh, Raph?" The turtle looks up from another bite of jello to see a very-green look on Mikey's face. "I think I'll cook tomorrow," and then he disappears.

No one was around to witness Raph's fist pump of success alone at the table.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Hope y'all liked it! Leave a review! I just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to the 21 reviewers, 27 favorites, and 38 follows! That's bloody brilliant! Thanks so much; I'm glad y'all like this story! 1805 views is GREAT! Also, if anyone has any ideas for me to put into future chapters, I'm all ears! Hope y'all have a good week! Until next time! **


	5. Ch 5 - Monday

**Hey guys; I was absolutely THRILLED with the amazing response with last chapter! 35 reviews... HOLY COW! Amazing! So here's an extra THANK YOU! For everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. Remember, I obviously don't own any ninja turtles. Hope y'all enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 – Monday**

* * *

"Mornin', Leo," Raph grunted as his eldest brother stumbled into the kitchen subway car, blearily blinking and falling into a chair. Raph rustled the pages of his newspaper, shifting the brightly colored comics to the top. His eyes glanced over them before settling on a vertical strip about a talking orange cat; he giggled softly, lifting up the page to show his younger brother. "Hey, Mike! What if Klunk was able to speak?"

"Don't be STUPID, Raph." Donny sneered from the other side of the table, shoveling in a big bite of cereal. "Animals can't talk." He spewed out a mouthful of crumbs and milk, and Leo managed to throw him a disgusted look amid yawning.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Ever the optimist, Raph-er, Don." Mikey shook his head slightly and pushed his now-cold tea towards Leo. "Right, Leo?"

The blue clad turtle rubbed his eyes, seemingly ignoring the question. Raph and Donny both turned and gaped, exchanging looks of concern.

"Er… Leo?" Raph asked, dropping his newspaper in disinterest. His brother sighed, pressing two fingers on the bridge of his beak before looking up with exhausted eyes.

"What?" When his three younger brothers continued to stare in astonishment, he shifted uncomfortably. "What? Is my mask backwards or something?"

Donny and Raph exchanged another pointed look. "Mikey asked you a question."

Leo frowned. "Oh… Sorry, Mikey. I'm just sorta out of it today." He yawned as if to prove his point. "I don't know how you do it, Don."

Donny narrowed his eyes. "…What?" Leo looked sheepish, and Donny's eyes grew wide. "You did NOT! Leo!"

Leo's cheeks heated in a light green blush. "I'm sorry, Don, I just wanted to try and-"

"YOU RUINED THE TOASTER AGAIN!" Donny screamed, slamming a fist into the worn wooden table. "I'm going to KILL you!"

Leo cringed and scooted his chair back. "Donny, let me explain-"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO SAY!" Leo blanched and ran out of the room, with a screaming Donatello running after him. Mikey and Raph could just hear more screams of "I'm sorry!" and "I'm going to kick your shell!" from the oldest brothers.

"Hey, you know what?" Mikey tapped on the table to grab Raph's attention.

"What?" came the grunt in response.

"It does look like all of Donny's practicing came in handy." Mikey leered.

"Hey, Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Psst…" Mikey jumped, springing out of his meditation. He jumped up, whipping out one of his nunchucks from the shelf beside him. "Psst… Mikey!"

Mikey stopped twirling his 'chucks for one second to rub his eyes and stare. "Leo? What are you doing in here?" He scratched his head with the base of his weapon and peered at the blue clad turtle hiding out in the rafters above him. "Donny doesn't come into the dojo unless it's training time."

"Does it look like I came in here to train?" Leo hissed, looking around the dojo as if to make sure it was just the two of them talking.

"Uh… no?"

"Exactly." Leo sighed. "Listen, Mikey; I need your help."

Silence. "You need… MY help?" Mikey's jaw dropped, and Leo sighed again.

"I know; I never thought I'd say that either!" He admitted. "But I do… I need help hiding from Donny." He shuddered. "I never thought I'd say that either!"

"Is he still upset about the toaster?" Mike scoffed. "I thought he was over that already!"

Leo cringed. "It wasn't… just the toaster. And I think he's still pretty upset..."

An eerie, high-pitched, "I'm going to fiiiiiiinddddd you, Leonardo!" echoed throughout the dojo, and Leo's beak adopted a new, horrified look.

Mikey cringed too. "Ooh… I'm sorry, bro." He winced. "But I think I know how to help!"

* * *

Leo groaned, feeling the crick in his shell throb. This was NOT what he called help.

Mikey may have been small enough to fit in here, but he was definitely not as tiny as his baby brother. This little cupboard of his wasn't even big enough for turtle tot him! And now, with his feet touching the base of his shell and his face squashed into his knees, he was definitely thinking about facing the wrath of the elusive angry Donatello.

Leo wondered absently how long Mikey usually spent hidden in here. The walls of the cupboard were plastered with sketches, wrappers, and pictures hastily clipped out of old magazines. His eyes roamed over the four corners and onto a moldy, green, fuzzy thing right next to his foot.

His lip curled back over his teeth in disgust, and he reached out a finger to poke it.

Yup, he was THAT bored.

_Wait a second…_ Leo's finger paused only an inch away from the blob. _Did that thing just MOVE? _Leo let out a muffled shriek and pressed himself against the opposite wall, which just so happened to be the door. Turns out the door couldn't support the eldest turtle's weight, and he toppled down onto the floor... right onto someone's feet.

He looked up with a sheepish smile that disappeared when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Leonardo," Donatello sneered. "Found you."

* * *

Leo knew for a fact he'd never be able to look at Donny the same way ever again after today. It was JUST the toaster!

And the radio...

And his alarm clock...

And the computer...

Even the new "Teach-My-Shell-Brained-Family-To-Cook" robot.

But after all... It was just stuff, right?

Apparently not to Donatello.

* * *

"My sons?" The four turtle boys looked up from their dinner of non Raph-ified food as Master Splinter used his chopsticks to make a clinking noise against his teacup.

Leo was sitting next to Mikey, and Raph by Donny. Mikey and Raph had come up with the brilliant idea to switch the seating chart around just until Don had calmed down enough to not strangle Leo.

So far, he wasn't ready yet. Master Splinter pointedly ignored the death glares given to his eldest son from his second son and carried on.

"No matter because of your little 'bet,'" he said. "New York City's crime has not ceased to a stop. You will be going out on a patrol tonight, regardless of your bet or not." Raph let out a half-strangled sigh or relief, and Donny gave him a nudge in the plastron.

"But Master Splinter," Leo piped up, a horrified look on his face. "Mikey would be the leader..." Even Donny managed to forget his anger for a moment at the mere thought of the youngest brother leading their patrol.

"HEY!"

"I see," Master Splinter sighed, stroking his beard. "That may not be the wisest thing you boys have ever done, but it is definitely not the stupidest." The turtles scowled at this, and the rat shook his head. "No matter. You four shall go out on your patrol, regardless of your new positions on the team."

The four horrified expressions on his sons' faces would forever be imprinted into Master Splinter's mind.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not as funny or as long as some of my last ones; I wanted to get this out before finals this week! *shudders* So yes, I will NOT be posting anything; I'll be too busy studying! Sorry! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear them! Gallifrey Girl 9, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! Anyway, leave a review! Oh, and I'm a little curious on how songfics work... I thought I read in the guidelines we weren't supposed to write them (yes I read the guidelines... Perks of being a perfectionist...), but I have so many ideas for them and see them all the time! So I'd love for someone to tell me that too, haha. I've taken up enough of your time... So have a good week! **


	6. Ch 6 - Patrolling Probs

**So I'm done with finals, and I've gotten all my grades, and I did pretty darn well if I say so myself, so to celebrate, I'm posting a new chapter! Win-win, huh? Thanks for all of y'all's reviews! Still freakin' psyched at all this feedback. This chapter idea was given by Gallifrey Girl 9, so this is for her. Thanks for your idea; I hope you like this chapter. If anyone else has ideas I'd love to hear them! I honestly don't know if this is as funny as some of my other chapters... But then again, I say that every time. Don't own any turtles... Sadly. Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Chapter 6 – Patrolling Probs_**

* * *

"This is stupid!" Leo hissed, crossing his arms and huffing as he waited on Mikey to hurry up the manhole ladder. Happy hums and whistles of God-knows what tune echoed down the tunnels. "We're all gonna get killed because of him! He can't lead us!"

"Never thought I'd say this, Leo, but AGREED!" Raph said, craning his neck up to look his eldest brother in the eye. Raph scampered up next, leaving Leo to wait a little bit longer. "Shell, we'd all die if Mikey decided to… decided to... shell, if he actually decided anything!" He called down.

"Ditto!" Donny chimed in, giving out a wink. Leo smacked the back of his shell to get him to speed up before finally making his way up and settling the manhole cover back on. The turtles hightailed it to the rooftops before pausing to discuss the plan of where they were going to start.

"Okay, okay, okay," Leo sighed. "Let's just forget all about this bet; I don't really want to die today!" Mikey's eyes lit up briefly in excitement before Raph and Donny both lunged forward and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"The bet is NOT over!" Donny snarled; Raph nodded in wholehearted agreement, and the light in Mikey's eyes died down. "I'm not going to lose this thing!"

"Oh, come on, guys! I'm not that bad," Mikey waved a hand at his brothers in reassurance.

Three looks of disbelief and raised eye ridges met his blue-eyed gaze.

Mikey sighed. "Thanks, guys." He looked down. "Glad to see that you three actually care!" He looked up again with his signature puppy dog eyes, and Donny and Raph both averted their gazes; Leo could feel his willpower about remaining in control begin to crack.

"Fine!" Leo forced his brothers' three-fingered hands off of his mouth and sighed. "Mikey can lead." Donny and Raph both cringed, and Leo held up a finger. "BUT… if we come across the Foot or Purple Dragons I'M going to resume my position. Deal?" He held out a hand.

Mikey hummed in thought before beaming. "It's a deal, bro!" He spit in his hand and slapped it in Leo's before the older turtle could blink.

Leo's beak screwed up in horror and disgust as he tugged his hand away; spit still clinging to his palm. "Mikey! Gross!"

* * *

"Suckers!" Mikey crowed, orange bandana tails flapping behind him as they sprinted across the rooftops. The family scanned the alleys and streets, keeping a sharp lookout for anything amiss. Raph and Donny both groaned at Mike's exclamation, and Leo face palmed from beside him. "See, Leo? I'm SUCH a better leader!"

Donny snorted. "I'm surprised we haven't died yet!" Raph snickered and exchanged a knowing glance and high-three with Donatello.

"First off, I'm faster than all of y'all; next, I'm just that much more awesome, and last, I-"

"Mike, being a leader is more than just being 'fast,' or being 'awesome.'" Leo sighed out, gritting his teeth in impatience. "You have to also be-"

"Blah blah, blah blah, BLAH!" Mikey opened his hands up and down like he was talking and rolled his eyes. "Leo, relax for once! Take a deep breath and- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikey, being too busy prattling about, didn't notice Leo's expression or the swift propping out of Leo's foot. However, he did notice falling down the side of the building.

*BAM*CRASH*CLANG*SMACK*OTHER LOUD NOISES* "…Ow…"

Leo looked at his remaining two horrified brothers with a smirk. "Who's next?"

"Not me!"

"In ya dreams, shell-fer-brains!"

"Feel free to trip Mikey down again!"

* * *

"Okay, okay, so maybe being a leader isn't as easy as I had hoped," Mikey winced as Donny ran a finger lightly over the forming bruise on his bicep. "But I can tell you I rock at it!" He struck a pose, and Raph snickered at the goofy pose. "I'm MACHO!"

_Looks like a bloody ancient Egyptian if you asked me. _Raph thought_. What's with him posing, anyway? _

Leo opened his mouth to retort something, and Donny cut him off with a quiet nod. "Just… let him believe that… just for all our sanities' sakes."

The turtles turned to look at their posing brother, pretending to be waving to adoring crowds and blowing kisses. All that he got was a slap to the back of his head from his immediate older brother.

"Just... Please."

* * *

"Hey Donnyyyyyy!" Raph chirped from behind the purple-clad turtle in a sing-song voice, and Donny cringed at the thought of Raph in Mikey's bandana. He sounded exactly like Mike just then.

"What is it now, Raph?" He cast a quick glance over his shoulder, just long enough to glimpse the evil grin on his younger brother's face. "Raph?" Donny held out a hand to slow down his brothers, and Mikey and Leo all too hastily complied. "What are you plotting now?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and Raph looked up from resting his elbows on his knees with a smirk.

"Mike's supposed to be Leo, right?"

"Obviously."

"And you're supposed to be me, right?"

"Of course!" Donny sniffed. "And I'm doing a bloody brilliant job of it, too, if I do say so myself."

"Well, you're not doing too badly. Maybe if you stopped-"

"MIKEY!"

"Well," Raph's grin grew wider, and Leo found himself anxiously backing away from his purple and red banded brothers. "If you two shell-fer-brains are supposed to be us, then shouldn't you be fighting right about now?"

Mikey straightened up, and he and Donny exchanged a surprised look.

That's not what he was expecting.

"You want us to fight?" Mikey repeated, tilting his head in the style of a lonely puppy. You know, if puppies were green, bald, and changed in the art of Ninjitsu.

"Yeah!" Raph said, eyes glittering with excitement. "I don't think we're going to see anything tonight, so I want some entertainment now!"

Leo's eyes were just as bright as his younger brother's. "I want to see this; go ahead. We can take a break. We can go back to the sewers after this; Raph's right. We're not going to see anything tonight." He exchanged an amused look with Raph. "Go ahead and show us what we look like." He settled down on his tail next to the usually hotheaded turtle, and they both watched their remaining brother's with glee that rivaled a five-year old's on Christmas morning.

Mikey shuffled his feet. "But I don't wanna fight Donny," he said plainly. "It's not like there's anything to fight about now."

Donny rolled his eyes. If they want a fight, they're going to get a fight!

****(I'd love you forever if you got these upcoming quotes. They're from a TV show, but I changed them slightly. Let me know if you did. Virtual cookies for you!)**

"Punch me in the face." Donny said, gesturing to his cheek.

"P-Punch you?"

"Yes, punch me, in the face. Didn't you hear me?" Donny repeated, rolling his eyes again.

"I always hear 'punch me in the face' when you're speaking, but it's usually subtext."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Donny curled a fist and landed a hard blow on his baby brother's cheek. Mikey's blue eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. Donny took a step back as Mikey swung his fist at his beak. A loud crack and then a burst of pain, and Donny gingerly prodded his nose to make sure Mike didn't do any damage.

He sniffed once and turned towards Leo and Raph, both wearing wide-eyed expressions. "See how stupid that was? That's what you two- HEY!" Donny and Mikey crashed to the concrete as Mikey hopped on Donny's back.

"This is for punching me!" Mikey hissed, and Don chuckled nervously.

"Uh… guys? Little help here?" Leo and Raph exchanged another long look.

"Nah."

"No thanks!"

Simultaneously, they stood up and walked to the end of the roof.

"Don't beat him up TOO much, Mike!"

"Yeah, we need our genius! See you two at home!"

Another exchanged look, and then with a wink, Raph jumped down the roof, and Leo turned around one last time.

"Don't stay out TOO late, either, Mikey. Oh and Donny?" Leo's smile was more of a leer. "This is payback for the box!" The eldest turtle disappeared with a cackle.

"Guys? Anybody? Please?! Help meee!"

* * *

"Hey, Raph?"

"What?"

"Do you think we really do look that ridiculous when we fight?"

"Shell no!" A pause. "At least, we better not. Because that was freakin' pitiful!"

Another pause. "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"That's totally us..."

"... Oh my God."

* * *

"My sons, how was your patrol?" Master Splinter smiled as two incredibly smug-looking turtles raced into the lair. The younger one immediately ran over and flopped plastron-down onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning the sound painfully loud.

"Fine, Master Splinter." Raph grunted; Splinter rolled his eyes.

_Boys and their television. Now, if Raphael ever watched anything of VALUE, like my soaps, I'd be a bit more lenient... _Master Splinter sighed to himself. _Boys... How come I ended up with boys?_

"It went rather… well, in my opinion." Leo tried unsuccessfully to keep the tips of his beak from turning up, and Master Splinter twitched his ears in curiosity.

"Oh? Nothing to report then?"

Leo again unsuccessfully tried to stop from smiling. "Nothing that I know of!"

"Good, good. Now would you mind letting me knowing where your little brothers are, Leonardo?"

The turtle in question gulped. "Being ridiculous. As always." He turned and scampered off to the dojo, hastily calling out a "Goodnight, Sensei!"

Raphael looked up nervously when he felt his father's piercing gaze fall on his plastron. "Hmmm..." Raph faked a yawned and stretched, arching his shell in the process. "Well I better be off." He yawned again, squinting his eyes to see the unbelieving look Splinter was directing him. "Later, Sensei." His second youngest was gone in a flash.

"Hmph... Kids." Splinter rolled his eyes and settled down into his favorite chair. He picked up the remote and flipped the channels. "Ah, time for my stories!" He shifted around to try and get comfortable, and just as the opening titles began to play, and loud BANG screeched in his ears.

He whipped around, brandishing his cane out in front of him. Two battered and beaten turtles limped into the lair.

"Hey Sensei," Mikey nodded in the rat's general direction, not meeting his gaze. "Bye Sensei." He dashed off towards his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Splinter turned his gaze to Donatello, who in reply snarled out a reply.

"Don't EVER let me make a bet with Michelangelo AGAIN!"

* * *

**Completed chapter 6! Hope y'all liked it. Leave a review with a comment or constructive criticism. I wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters... I can't tell you how many times I've squealed with excitement over a review. "EMAIL! IT MUST BE A REVIEW! ... Oh wait... That's from my teacher. Shell..." I'm posting this on my phone, too, so let me know if you see any grammatical errors! Anywho, hope y'all have happy holidays! Until next time! **


	7. Ch 7 - Tuesday

**I didn't think I'd update this soon, but I did! Think of it as an early Christmas present! 52 reviews! Fantastic! Thanks for everyone who's read it; we're at 3000+ views! Leave a review with an idea, comment or constructive criticism. Thanks to Silver Sentinel for the idea! Hope y'all enjoy! **

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Tuesday_**

* * *

"MIKEY!" The orange clad turtle cringed and opened his eyes to see a very pissed off Leonardo standing in front of him.

"Dude, you can't interrupt a turtle's meditation like that!" Mikey drawled, dramatically smoothing out the wrinkles in Leo's worn mediation mat. "Not cool bro!" Mikey's never admit it, but he was actually ENJOYING the short meditation times he'd been doing. It was so... peaceful. Almost like how he'd get so into a video game, and everything would just fade away. Well, it was a good second to playing video games at least.

"Yeah? Well your cat interrupted me!" Leo snarled, holding up the dripping orange cat by the scruff of its neck. "I was busy mixing hydrogen-two-oxygen with food coloring." Leo looked so pleased with himself. "I've been making colors! I've got blue, red, green, and purple so far! The yellow turned out more orange, but I'm working on it!" Leo scowled again as Klunk let out a small mew. "Your stupid cat spilled them all over herself!"

"Wait... You're mixing hydrogen-two-oxygen and food coloring... Uh, Leo, do you know what that really is?" Don stormed in next, looking amused at the description of Leo's "experiment."

Leo shrugged. "Some sort of chemicals. It sounds really familiar, but I just can't put a finger on it! I guess I'll google it later."

Donny's mouth twitched up in a smirk before falling. "You do that, Leo. And that's not all that blasted cat's done today!" He shot a glare towards Klunk, and the orange cat blinked back innocently. "She... she..."

Leo narrowed his coal black eyes. "What did she do to you?"

Donny gulped. "She didn't do it to me, so to say." He looked sheepish. "She sorta kinda knocked over Raph's bike..."

"WHAT?!" Leo freaked out, dropping the cat. Mikey let out a gasp and lunged forward to catch her. Klunk purred and rubbed her head against Mikey's cheek when the orange clad turtle managed to let the orange cat fall onto his shell. He let out a sigh of relief. "She knocked over... Raph's bike?! His baby?! The one thing he's able to work on wothout losing his patience?!" When Don nodded, Leo groaned and smacked a hand over his eyes. "Tell me; what damage did it do?"

Donny shuffled his feet.

"Donny," Leo warned.

"... The paint's got one long scratch down the side." Donny admitted, and Leo sucked in a gasp through his teeth.

"He just painted it last week." Leo hissed, and Donny nodded.

"He's going to KILL us!" Donny said. "Nice knowing you, guys!" Donny placed a hand on his forehead dramatically. "Y'all were the best brothers ever

"Wait," Mikey looked up suddenly amid stroking Klunk. "Donny, can't you fix it?" Leo and Donny exchanged a look. "Why don't you distract him, and Donny, you can fix the bike before he even notices! See? Easy peezy!"

"That's... genius!" Donny exclaimed. Leo looked slightly more relieved, and Mikey puffed out his plastron.

"Of course! I'm a GENIUS!"

"I wouldn't go THAT far..." Donny mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Wait, Mikey! This was all your idea! You can distract him!" Leo exclaimed, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "And this is all because of your cat's fault!"

"Yeah- wait, what?"

"I like that idea!" Donny nodded his approval and gave Leo a high-three. "Keep him distracted for... Oh, forty five minutes or so, okay? Don't let him come into the warehouse." He turned and made his way to the door. "Good luck!"

Leo made a face. "Good luck, Mike." Leo turned and followed his younger brother. "And PLEASE, don't blow this!"

Mikey waved a hand in reassurance. "Oh please, when do I ever blow anything?"

* * *

"Oh Rappphhhie!" Raph gritted his teeth as the player onscreen fell off the cliff and died.

*Bloooopppp* "Player One: Deceased."

"Dammit, Mikey!" Raph growled. "I was just about to beat my high score... Again!" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"You do know that as soon as I'm able to play video games again, I'm going to reclaim my title as the video game champion of the sewers!" Mikey boasted, and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Whatever ya say, kid." Raph pressed a bright green button on his controller and started a new game. "What did ya want again?" He never took his eyes off the screen.

"You... You... Uh..."

"Spit it out, Mike. Don't you have to go train or boss someone around or something?"

"Uh, I guess. But you have to.. have to... Give Klunk a bath!"

The red clad turtle paused the game. "What."

Mikey beamed. "Yeah! You've gotta give Klunk a bath. Since he's technically your cat this week, you're the one who's gotta give him the bath. He got into a bunch of chemicals, according to Leo."

"Then Leo can do it! You know how much I hate that cat," Raph grunted out, shifting his position to glare at his baby brother.

"It's not Leo's chore," Mikey reminded him. "But I even brought her over for you!" He held out the orange cat, who hissed at being held like a baby. Raph groaned, throwing his controller down.

"Fine," he growled. "Put her down. I'll do it after lunch."

"No, you need to do it now!" Mikey retorted. "She's already gotten chemicals all over everything. We don't need her to mess anything else up."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Raph rolled his eyes and held out his hands. "Give me the stinkin' cat." Mikey hastily complied, dumping the still soaking cat into his older brother's hands.

"Thanks, Raph!" Mikey beamed, running out of the living room. "Catch you later, dude!"

Raph sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"COME BACK HERE!" Raph screamed, soap suds flying everywhere as he skidded out of the bathroom. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!" Klunk looked at the angry turtle and mewed, hopping up onto the couch and looking back tauntingly.

"NO! NOT THE COUCH! YOU'LL GET IT ALL SOAPY!" Raph wailed, yanking off his dripping rubber gloves and tossing them back into the bathroom. He took a step forward with his hands still held out, and Klunk bristled.

_Meww... _Klunk hissed, tail puffed out. She puffed out like she was about to shake dry, and Raph panicked.

"No!" He yelled, and Klunk hissed again. "Okay, okay, think Raphael! How would Mike handle this?"

Raphael screwed up his beak in thought and glared at the pet. "Oh! I got it!" He snapped his fingers.

"LEOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Mikey! I need that screwdriver!"

"...Which one is that? This one?"

"No, Mikey. That's a hammer."

"This?"

"That's a drill..."

"What about this one?"

"How hard is it to find a screwdriver in the first place?!"

"I don't know! Maybe if your toolbox was such a flippin' mess I'd have found it by now!"

"Just... Forget it... just forget it."

* * *

"Leo! I told you to hold her!" Raph whined as Klunk squirmed out of hands and plopped back onto the bathroom floor, making a trail of sudsy and slippery cat paw prints.

"Well, I'm sorry, Raphael!" Leonardo snapped, grabbing the sopping towel and drying his hands. "Just grab her again!" Raph reached out, cornering the cat between the sink and the now smartly closed bathroom door.

"Come here, Uncle Raph won't bite," he sneered. "Much."

"Be careful, Raph!" Leo warned. "She'll scratch you!" Raph rolled his eyes and waved a hand to dismiss Leo.

"OW! That little twerp BIT me!" Raph cussed, earning him a reprimanding from Leo and a smack on the arm.

"I told you! Now grab her!"

"How about YOU try to grab that little sucker without getting bitten?"

"Fine!" Leo retorted. He pushed himself off his knees and turned back towards the cowering cat. "Hey, Klunk, come here." He held out a hand, and Klunk took a small sniff. "Come here, kitty kitty kitty!" Raph had to hold back a snort at the babying tone his serious brother was using, and Leo glared at him. Klunk took one small step towards Leo, then another, then another, until she was right in front of Leo's hands. "HA! See?" Leo boasted, turning around to smirk at Raph. "All you need is to be calm and- OW!" Klunk had nipped his hands before scampering back into the shadows.

"Serves you right," Raph mumbled, and Leo sighed.

"Sorry, Raph. You're on your own!" Leo gave Raph an exasperated look before slipping out of the bathroom.

"TRAITOR!"

* * *

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"... What about now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"Mikey! For the last time! NO!"

"... What about now?"

"Oh, for God's sake! YES!"

"Really?!"

"NO!"

* * *

"You stupid cat," Raph growled, batting the cat on the top of the head. He was rewarded with another hiss. "Serves you right for biting me!" He chuckled; "I suppose you getting Leo was good though. Maybe you aren't that bad, after all."

_*HISS* _

"OW! MIKEY!"

* * *

"Can we be done yet?"

"Are you just looking for Raph to kill you?"

"He already's going to!"

"Why? Speaking of which, what did you make him do?"

"Give Klunk a bath."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"I'd almost him rather have seen the bike than give Klunk a bath!"

"Wellllll... It's too late now."

"I'll pray for you."

"Why?"

"Because I just finished the bike."

"... Oh."

* * *

"Hey, Raph! How was the -" Donny casually walked out of the garage to see a steaming Raphael stomp by. "Whoa! What happened to you?"

Raphael, the turtle in question, whipped around, showing off the multitude of red cat scratches and bite marks running up and down his arms and hands.

"Not. Another. Word!" He hissed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work on my bike."

Donatello blanched. "Oh, uh, Raphael, that may not be the best thing for you right now."

Raphael narrowed his eyes. "And why would that be?"

Donny gulped. "Uh, no reason! Just, uh, have fun!" Raphael, without another word, nodded and ducked into the garage. Don swiveled around and tiptoed away before Raph would notice him leaving.

"DONATELLO!"

Too late.

* * *

"Ow! Raph, that hurts!"

"You think this is bad? Just wait 'till you see what I did to Mike!"

* * *

"Michelangelo, my son, what in the world happened to you?"

"Raph. Raphael happened to me."

* * *

**That's all folks! Chapter 7 is complete! I forgot to say this earlier, but I don't own any TMNT. I just spend too much of my life writing about them. And sorry for any OOCness. I felt they were kinda like their true personalities, but I think it's probably hard to remain opposite when you're trying to bathe a clawing cat and fixing a motorcycle so your brother won't kill you! XD Until next time! **


	8. Ch 8 - Wednesday

**An update! Aren't y'all glad it's Christmas vacation? So many fanfiction updates! It's fantastic! Anyway, congrats on everyone who guessed the quotes correctly! (Even though that's chapter 6... I forgot to tell y'all last chapter.) That's... Sergeant Turtle and Ninjawolf10. Yup, they quotes are from BBC Sherlock. And 68 reviews... WOW! Anyway, this chapter was kinda foreshadowed in the 1st and 2nd chapter, so hope y'all like it! I don't own anything! Enjoy. **

* * *

**_Chapter 8 - Wednesday_**

* * *

It had only been a few days into the infamous bet, and as of Wednesday, no turtle had caved. Sure, there had been a few times where someone would whine about ending it, but the bet for a blessed month without chores? Oh yeah, it's gonna be finished.

However, one very special turtle named Michelangelo had taken it upon himself to secretly observe his brothers - when they least expected it, of course - when they thought they were alone. The turtle claimed it was all for becoming Leonardo and watching over his brothers, but it had seriously begun to creep the others out.

Oh yes, young Michelangelo had become a teenage mutant ninja STALKER.

* * *

"Mikey, I swear, if I catch you in my bedroom again, I'll kill you!" Donny snarled, grabbing his little brother's carapace and dragging him to the door. He was still clutching his blankets around himself, and his mask and Bo had clattered across a messy stack of books.

"Relax, Donny-boy. Just wanna make sure you aren't tinkering around when you think everyone else is asleep." Mikey craned his neck to beam at his genius brother, but Don wasn't amused.

"Mikey, it's bloody 2:00 in the morning! I was asleep!" The Bo wielding turtle growled, using his other hand to rub his eyes.

"You were probably dreaming about tinkering, am I right? That's close enough for me!" Mikey chattered, making Donny seriously consider whacking him with his Bo.

"MIKEY! I'm serious! It's creepy to find someone two inches from your face when you're asleep!" Donny explained, throwing open the door and using his foot to push Mike out of his bedroom. "Now stay out!" He slammed the door.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Well," he mocked. "Someone isn't grateful for the guarding." He tapped a finger to his cheek. "At least you're acting like Raph; I wonder if-"

"GO THE SHELL TO SLEEP!"

* * *

"Mike, what are you doing in here?" Leo looked up from the book Don had made for him called The Idiot Turtle's Guide to Repairing the Toaster and frowned. "I'm never in Donny's lab."

"Hmm..." Mikey squinted his eyes, and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for God's sake! Mikey, I'm not meditating! This is the ninth time TODAY you've come in here to see if I was. I told you, I'm trying to finish this book! And besides, I don't act like that!"

"I don't believe you, Leonardo." Mike used two fingers to point to his own eyes than towards Leo. "I'll catch you in the crime... Eventually."

"Mikey, get out of the freakin' lab, will ya?"

* * *

"MIKEY! BRO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Raph roared. Raph howled something that no one could understand and chunked the nearest available item at his little brother's head.

It was a smiling rubber duck.

Mikey grinned and gave the duck a squeeze, giggling at the little quack it gave off.

"Dude," Mikey looked up and cringed. Raph crossed his arms to look intimidating, but it's a useless gesture when you have a pink shower cap on your head. "Use the shower curtain! Keep it closed! It's there for a reason!" Raph gasped, grabbed the shower curtain - which April had insisted they get after she'd stayed with them the first time - and closed it all the way so all Mikey could see was his brother's shadow.

"I wouldn't have to leave it shut if you quit picking the lock! That's closed for a reason!"

Satisfied, Mikey tossed the yellow duck back to his brother, who's silhouette fumbled around as it bounced on his head and fell into the water. Raph bent over to pick it up, accidentally grabbing the shower curtain for balance and pulling it down.

Mikey let out a girlish scream and covered his eyes with his hands. Raph let out a gasp and snatched his towel off the rack, hurriedly wrapping it around himself.

"Not again," Mikey moaned. "Raph, I appreciate your offer, but I REALLY don't wanna see you this way!"

"Why, I oughta-"

"LEO! I'm gonna need some bleach for my eyes. Raphie keeps scarring me in ways I never thought possible! Just... The hideousness of his natural self is astounding!"

"MIKEY!"

* * *

"Psst!" Leo stifled a groan and didn't even bother looking up from his book.

"Mikey, didn't I tell you to get out of the lab?" Leo flipped the page, pointedly ignoring the turtle behind him.

"Oh, so the little twerp's been messing with you, too?" A familiar Brooklyn accent echoed the lab, and Leo heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness it's just you!" Leo swung his chair around to face Raphael and pushed himself up. "What did you need?"

A smirk flashed across Raph's face. "Would you be interested in helping me get revenge?"

"Raphael, you know full well I don't like getting revenge on people. It's-"

"On Mikey, shellbrain."

"Oh... God yes!"

* * *

"OW! Raph, watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"I'm sorry, Princess. Would you like me to put down this too? And how about the scissors and all other sharp objects we need."

"No, I just want you to watch out. There's other people standing around, you know."

"Oh, I full well know you're here. I think my ear's gonna be ringing from your yelling for the rest of the day!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"..."

"Sorry. Here, after this we should be done. Unless you want to make it look a little... neater."

"Are you kidding? I want to put this into action! The little twerp's been messing with us all week! I'm sick of it!"

"But you had blueprints and everything of this! You're almost like Donny in this sense!"

"I know, I know. That little twerp's been asking for it. He deserves every last bit of this!"

"Okay, you done?"

"You bet!"

"Nice working with you, Raphael."

"Likewise, Leonardo. Maybe we should do this more often."

"What, plotting the demise of our baby brother? Couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Hey, Donny?" Mikey rapped on Don's bedroom door with the back of his hand and was rewarded with a growl.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me and my bedroom alone?"

Mikey held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, bro. I just wanted to know where Leo and Raph are. The lair's a little too quiet, especially with Raph as me gone." Silence. "Donny?"

"They're probably off doing something." Donny's tone was a tad softer. "Don't worry about them. Worry about what's going to happen to you if you don't leave everyone alone!"

"... What do you think they're doing?" Mikey's curiosity was piqued, and he leaned up against the door.

"Oh, I don't know. Arguing? That's all they ever seem to do." Mikey shook his head.

"Nah. They're you and I; we don't fight that often." Mikey absently rubbed his cheek. "Oh," Mikey said. "Did I ever thank you for giving me a bruised cheek?"

"No," Donny's voice had tracea of pride laced in it. "But you're welcome."

"I hate you," Mikey muttered, rolling his eyes. All he got in return was a snort, and he turned sadly and stomped off.

"Leo? Raph?" Mike called out, his voice echoing throughout the lair. "Where are you guys?" He snapped his fingers with sudden inspiration. "I know! They're probably sparring! In secret!" The orange clad turtle rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh, this is too good!" He beamed and took off down the stairs. "I'm coming for youuuu!"

Mikey didn't notice the creak of the closet door nor the two pairs of gleaming eyes within.

"He's so screwed."

"... Yup."

* * *

"OI!" Leo and Raph exchanged brief flashes of evil grins before turning around with "deer in headlight" expressions towards their youngest brother. "What do you think you two are doing in here?"

After Mikey had dashed away, Leo and Raph had snuck into the dojo and messed everything up so it would look like they had sparred: weapons scattered all over the floor, punching bags and sacks crumpled in a heap, and best of all, themselves in the middle of it all. Raph had purposely knocked over the rack of weights to create a loud noise to attract Michelangelo, and it worked.

"Oh, no." Raph did an obviously fake gasp and put his hands on his hips. "What should we do, Leonardo?"

"I don't know, Raphael." Leo replied, using the exact same tone and pose as his younger brother. "Michelangelo has caught us! At least he doesn't know we've been doing this all week!"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely. Oh wait..."

"I knew I'd catch you two! With the right amount of patience and persistence, I could do anything!" Mikey squealed, sounding to Raph like a little lost piglet. He wiggled and bounced up and down. "I knew it!"

"Oh, no, Raphael! Mikey has caught us! What should we do?"

"I do not know, Leonardo. How about we RUN!" Leo grabbed Raph's arm and yanked him down the hallway, leaving Mikey freaking out alone in the dojo.

"Ow, Leo! You don't have to grab me that tightly!" Raph whined, wincing and rubbing at a spot on his arm.

"Stop whining," Leo rolled his eyes. "Hurry! Grab the rope!"

Raph slowed down and gently picked up the frayed end of a rope. "Get in the closet!" Mikey's thudding footsteps echoed the hallway, and both Raph and Leo frantically tried to push each other out of the way to get into the broom closet.

"Ohhhh come outttttt Leonardo! Raphael!" A Californian accent crooned from in front of the cracked door.

"Now, Leo?"

"Almost..."

"Hey, what's this rope doing here?"

"... 3... 2... 1... Now!" Raph's amber eyes flashed with excitement as he yanked down on the rope. A girly squeal rang out, and both turtles looked out of the closet at their youngest brother hopping around and trying unsuccessfully to wipe off the bright green ooze Leo had made. (Don't worry, no turtles were harmed in the making of the slime... Much.)

"GROSS! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!" Leo shoved a fist in his mouth to stop from laughing, and Raph elbowed him swiftly in the side.

"Grab the feathers!" Came the rough whisper, and Leo nodded and picked up the wooden bucket full of multicolored craft feathers. Leo glanced over to his brother, who was holding a bucket of his own full of water balloons... Only, they weren't exactly filled with water.

"Ready?"

"Shell yeah. FIRE!"

Leonardo and Raphael sprang out of the closet, making the goop covered turtle jump back. Leo swung forward the feathers, and they pasted themselves all over the goop.

Mikey's blue eyes grew wide as dinner plates. "Noooooooo!" He screamed in slow motion, batting at the feathers on his beak.

"Uh, why are you talking in slow motion?" Raph wrinkled up his own beak.

"I felt it was necessary." Mikey sniffed and stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh yeah?" Raph smirked. "So is this!" Raph pelted a green water balloon at the turtle, and it splattered right on his face. Brown liquid dripped down, staining his plastron and mask a light brown.

"EW!" Mikey screamed.

"Uh, Raph?" Leo whispered as Mikey stuck a finger in the unknown substance. "What exactly did you put in the balloons?"

"CHOCOLATE SYRUP!" Mikey screamed, but this time from delight. He stuck out his tongue and let the syrup run down his face.

"_Syrup_?" Leo raised an eye ridge. "That's what's in all the balloons? Really?!"

Raph snorted. "What do ya think?" He bent over and grabbed another water balloon, then grabbed Leo's wrist and yanked him back down the hallway. "Come on!"

Leo looked at Raph like he was insane, which in a way, he probably was. "What the shell are you doing?"

"Trust me. You'll thank me later." And with a wink, he launched another water balloon at his cackling baby brother.

"Ooh! Another balloon! More chocolate syrup-*SPLAT* THATS NOT CHOCOLATE SYRUP! AHHHHHH MAYONNAISE! MAYONNAISE!"

"Nice work, little brother. Now, I have one favor to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Please don't prank me!"

* * *

Leonardo was exhausted. Master Splinter had just lectured he and Raph about going a tad overboard on their prank on Mikey; however, both teens could see the amused smirk in their Sensei's eyes, so neither one took it to heart too seriously.

_Ugh_, he thought. _Is this why Raph hates lectures so much? Because I am definitely agreeing with him right now! _

Leo yawned as he swung open his bedroom door. _I guess I can skip meditation today,_ he reasoned. Slipping his blue mask on his bedside table, he reached out and pulled back to covers. _  
_

"EEK!" Leo flipped backwards, grabbing a heavy book from his desk and holding it over his head. "SNAKE! THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY BED!" The eldest turtle narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute..." He took a step closer, and when the snake wriggled, pressed himself back up against the wall. He pressed the book against his chest. "Holy sh-"

"Gotcha!" Raphael stuck his head out from under the bed and tugged on the clear string attached to the tip of the snake's tail. In his other hand, he held up a camera, and a bright flash lit up the bedroom.

"RAPHAEL!"

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it, and that y'all laughed! I enjoyed writing this chapter. Leave a review telling me how you enjoyed it! Until next time! **


	9. Ch 9 - Thursday

**Hey everyone. Happy new year! I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, so if I go back and edit it later, that's why. However, I wanted to get it out before I go back to school on Friday. You see my dilemma? Did anyone see the premiere of Sherlock season 3? I was screaming the entire time! Anyway, half this chapter was an idea from Silver Sentinel, and the other half is from MissCookiiie. Thanks, y'all! Still freakin' amazed at all the feedback. 70+ reviews? Wow! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy! I don't own any ninja turtles.**

**DuskmoonSplashy - Glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - Thursday_**

* * *

"Leo," Mikey's jaw was hanging open. "What did you DO?!" He cast a scared look at his eldest brother. "Donny's going to KILL you!" He gulped, and Leo put his head in his hands.

"I know," Leo moaned, not even daring to look up at the wreckage he'd created. "But it was all an accident! He'll understand, right? After all, it's Donny we're talking about; not Raph."

"Bro... Donny IS Raph..." Mikey looked at his older brother with wide, terrified eyes.

"Shit."

Mikey cringed. "You could... rebuild it?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"He's going to wake up any minute; it's already pretty late. I think he stayed up later last night guarding himself from the wrath of Raph's warped water balloons." Leo gave a slight shudder, silently thanking God for having such stubborn brothers.

"Yeah, I would too, because you know as soon as he chose to hit Master Splinter with one, Don'd be next on the list." Mikey winced again. "Do you even know how hard it was to get the smell of mayonnaise and chocolate syrup out of my bandana?!" He thrust the tails in Leo's face. "See? Smell."

Leo gave a whiff and wrinkled up his nose. "I still think you deserved it, brother mine." Mikey sniffed and stuck his nose in the air. "I, however, will not deserve the wrath of the angry Donatello."

"You too deserve it!" Mikey protested. "You _blew up_ his lab!" He gestured grandly to the blackened and smoking remains of the once high tech lab.

"SHH!" Leo hissed, slapping a hand over his mouth. "I don't want him to wake up earlier than he's going too!"

"You don't want who to wake up?" A familiar voice yawned, and both Leo and Mikey stiffened up. The newcomer rubbed his eyes sleepily, giving Mike the perfect opportunity to avoid the oncoming storm.

"Um, you're on your own, bro!" Mikey whispered, giving his older brother an apologetic puppy dog look before zipping past Donny.

"I could smell smoke; did Mikey burn breakfast again?" Donny yawned and stretched, and Leo mentally braced himself for the moment his opened his eyes. "Oh, please don't tell me Raph decided to cook again!" He giggled. "It can't be that bad, right?"

He choose that exact moment to open his eyes.

"Shell. It IS that bad." Donny gave a strangled sort of gasp. "Leo! What did you DO?!"

Leo made a face and slowly backed away. "Don, I swear, it's not as bad as it looks..."

"HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THIS?!" Donny screeched, putting his hands on his head. "YOU BLEW UP MY LAB! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!"

"I had even fixed the toaster... I read your book like four times!" Leo moaned, and Donny narrowed his eyes.

"What... happened," he growled out, putting two fingers to pinch the bridge of his beak.

"It was an accident," Leo pleaded, still edging away along the wall. "I left some tubes and bottles of God knows what open, and when I tried to move these boxes of old metal parts that looked like pieces of a suit of armor, I kinda tipped them into one pile... I managed to catch three of the tubes, but I guess that two that would actually blow something up mixed." He gave a nervous sort of chuckle. "Good ol' turtle luck, huh, Donny?"

The look on the purple clad turtle's face was akin to a look of "I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Someone was NOT amused...

"Leo," Donatello managed to get out. "I suggest you run..."

You didn't have to tell that to Leo twice.

Donny, taking a deep breath to calm himself, took a careful step into his lab. He peeked around, making a pile of stuff to throw away, a pile of stuff he could possibly fix, and a pile of things that were unaffected.

"Hey, Donny?"

"Not in the mood, Mikey." Don growled, using a trained eye to look over the surface of some tinkering tools in his toolbox. The once red toolbox was now blackened and covered in soot, but it was still manageable.

"I found your laptop; I think Leo left it on the couch." Donny was up in a flash; he ripped his computer out of his brother's hands and smiled.

"Oh, thank GOD! Everything's saved on here. If something would have happened to this, I would have-" The computer fell apart into three large pieces.

"... Mikey?"

"You found my laptop, correct?"

"Yup."

"And you used it to practice with Leo's katanas."

"Oh, I think that's Raph calling me, I better-" Mikey tried to make a break for the exit, but he was gripped by a strong hand on his carapace. Donny's usually light brown eyes were dark with anger.

"_Mikey._"

"... It was an accident...?"

"Just get out."

"Donny, I-"

"GET OUT!"

You didn't have to tell Michelangelo that twice, either.

Donny sank to the floor of his lab and put his head in his hands. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

* * *

"Mikey?" Leo looked up with a surprised expression on his face. "What the shell are you doing here?"

"Uh, hello?" Mikey said, placing a hand on his hip. "The exact same as you; hiding from Donny."

"He didn't seem that angry; he let me go. Usually when he's mad he won't do that."

"Yeah... And then I broke his laptop."

"... Mikey, one day you're going to be the death of me."

"Only if your nagging doesn't first."

"Touché."

"What are you doing in here, anyway? This is MY cupboard. I was the one who showed it to you!"

"Yeah... Well... I thought it was a decent spot to hide."

"I know; that's why I chose it. Now get out; I've gotta hide here!"

"No way! I was here first!"

"Leo, if you don't get out, I'll sit on you!"

"Try me!"

* * *

Raphael was irritated. First off, Master Splinter had confiscated his water balloons and all other prank supplies. Was it really his fault that the water balloon he had just so happened to throw at him was the one that dyed you bright pink?

It was according to Master Splinter.

So, he was just wandering around the lair, bored out of his mind. He'd already beaten all the video games.

Psh, NO, he hadn't gotten Don's computer to look up cheats. Psh, why would you suggest such a thing?!

Raphael was so bored, he almost offered to help Don and his pitiful attempts to clean out his destroyed lab. But even posing temporarily as Mikey, he had a reputation to uphold.

Yup, he was bored. And a bored Raphael was not a good thing to have.

Wait a second... is someone arguing? Raph glanced around the kitchen in confusion. He was the only one in here. Donny was off sobbing in his lab and Master Splinter was meditating and... Hey, where's Leo and Mikey?

And there's more giggling... What's going on? Raph tilted his head to the side as he tried to listen.

A bored Raphael may be bad, but a curious one is worse.

"Ow! Hey, Leo, I need some space."

"I can't give you space WHEN YOU'RE ON MY LAP!"

Raph's lip curled back over his upper lip. What the heck?

"Ow, Leo, that hurts! Quit it!"

"I'm trying to get comfortable!"

"Well I'm not!"

"It's too small!"

"That's a problem for you, isn't it?"

Raph screwed up his beak and pressed an ear against one of the cabinets. Yep, they were definitely both inside there. He swung open the door, and two guilty turtles looked up. Mikey was squished in a ball in Leo's lap, who was on his back trying to stretch out his legs.

"What the shell?!" Raph said, backing up with a disgusted expression on his face. "Leo!? Mikey!?"

"Raph, this is NOT what it looks like!"

* * *

"Guys?! Let me out!" Mikey was banging against the door to his bedroom, frantically slapping and kicking at the wood. "Come on now, this is ridiculous!" He complained.

After Raph stumbled upon the eldest and youngest turtles' hiding spot, he totally flipped out. Apparently Raphael didn't understand that. Oh, no. Instead, he locked Mikey in his room so he could go yell and lecture Leo in private on his own.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered, and the bedroom went dark. "Guys?" Mikey called out, his voice suddenly shrill. "Let me out of here!" The jangling of the doorknob let him know someone was there, and the door swung open. Mike grabbed a flashlight and walked out, giving the turtle there a small glance.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, looking up at Donatello. Donny sighed.

"The power went out. I guess something happened to the generator. I'm going to have to go fix it."

"No you're not!" Leo ran up in front of the two turtles. "I am!"

"What?" Donny cried out. "You don't even know what you're doing! You'll ruin everything!"

"I fixed the toaster." Leo said proudly. "I do too know what I'm doing." He held up the black toolbox. "I have tools and everything!" He beamed at his brothers. "I'll prove it to you! You'll see; I'll get the lights working!" Leo turned, and with one final smirk, took off running towards the exit.

"No!" Donny howled, running after his brother. "Those aren't even the right tools! That box is EMPTY!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. _Psh... Geniuses._

* * *

Leo groaned; why did he ever agree to this again? Leo looked at the sparking generator with unhidden hatred. _I'll bet the toaster told this stupid thing to behave complicatedly. _He thought bitterly.

"Well," he sighed. "Here goes nothing." Leo sat down and opened the toolbox he had to shamefully run back and grab. His jaw dropped. "How many screwdrivers are there?!" He ran a finger over the handle of some. "Does it even matter which one?" Leo sighed. This might be harder than he thought.

* * *

Donny was about to kill Leonardo if he didn't hurry up. He needed to finish cleaning his lab, no thanks to him, and that can be kinda difficult if you can't see what you're doing. He drummed his fingers on the back of his phone, almost peeing himself when the phone lit up and began blaring its ringtone. Mikey snickered, and Don shot him a glare as he picked up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Donny?"_

_"Leo? What is it now? The lights still aren't on here, ya know."_

_"I know... I kinda... blew up the generator..?_

_"You WHAT?"_

* * *

Donny bolted up from his bed, heart pounding and mind racing. It was all a dream. Donny heaved a sigh of relief. _Oh thank goodness. I don't know if I could stand that to actually happen! _He thought giddily, giggling slightly_. I'm just over reacting. Leo wouldn't actually do that..._

_"_SHH! You'll wake him up! I don't want him to wake up earlier than he's going too!"

Oh, shell. Not again...

* * *

**And that wraps chapter 9 up! Y'all, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this story is almost done! I have maybe three more chapters left... Whoa! Anyway, leave a review! Reviews are an excellent way to ring in the new year, don't you agree? Until next time!**


	10. Ch 10 - Friday

**Hey, everyone! There's only going to be 2 chapters left of this story, maybe 3 if I get an extra idea. Sad, I know right? Anyway, I'd also like to get 100 reviews by the time this story is finished... We're only 16 away! So, leave a review if you'd like, please! Hope you enjoy this story! **

* * *

**_Chapter 10 - Friday_**

* * *

"Donny! Don! Look!" Don rolled over in Raph's hammock, groaning from boredom. His older brother busted into the bedroom, gripping something small with a sheet draped over it. Don pushed himself up, standing up to meet Leo. The sheet was stained with grease and other grey stains of God-knows-what, and Don wrinkled up his beak.

"What is it?" He asked, pinching the corner of the fabric and lifting it up. Leo smacked his hand away.

"Go to the living room! I'm going to show everyone in there!" Leo beamed again and darted out, leaving one very confused Donatello standing alone.

* * *

When Donatello finally managed to make his way to their living room, he was met with the confused expressions of his remaining two brothers.

"So Leo-NERD-o got to you, too?" Raph grunted, earning himself a nudge from Mikey.

"Happy, Raph. Be happy." Mikey tutted. "It's Donny's job to be a pain in the-"

"Mikey!"

Donny rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics and sank down next to Raph, who casually placed his arm on his shoulder. Donny snorted and shrugged out from under him, turning his attention to his blue-banded brother setting up a table in front of them.

"Uh, Leo, can this be quick?" Mikey piped up, holding up a finger. "I have to go finish meditating." Raph and Donny exchanged horrified looks and scooted away from him. Mikey scowled.

"Who are YOU and what have you done with my little brother?" Donny asked, earning another scowl from Mikey.

"Hey, it's not THAT bad," he retorted, crossing his arms. "If I can't do anything fun, that's pretty much all I can do!"

Raph nudged Donny in the plastron, leaned over, and whispered into his ear. "He doesn't know I know this, but he falls asleep in the lotus position. He slouches too much; besides, the snores are a dead giveaway." He winked, and Donny laughed.

"I'm sure it's a blast, Mikey," Leo frowned, turning everyone's attention to him. He reached out and obsessively straightened a loaf of bread before beaming and clapping his hands together.

"Oh, no..." Donny whispered, groaning softly. "I know exactly what he's going to do..."

"Bore us to death?" Raph grunted, getting snickers from his orange and purple wearing brothers.

"Oh, please tell me he didn't... Not the toaster!"

"Gentlemen and Raphael," Leo said, pointedly ignoring his red-banded brother. "All week, I have been working on a very special project this past week, and it is finally completed. Behold, the new and improved, TOASTER!" Leo ripped off the sheet covering it, and Donny gave a whimper at the sight.

"Not the toaster..."

The "new and improved" toaster as Leo called it, had metal pieces sticking out everywhere, as well as a crappy blue paint job. Most of the paint had dripped down to the bottom of the toaster, so streaks of grey and black were visible on the sides.

"Where did you even get the pieces for that thing?" Raph wrinkled up his beak.

"You totally called it, bro." Mikey whispered, giggling at the overly green look on his brother's face. Donny glared, looking as intimidating as he could manage with a sick expression.

"Anyway," Leo interrupted, an annoyed look on his face. "This toaster is made from OUR toaster." Donny's face went pale. "I used The Idiot Turtle's Guide to Repairing the Toaster book to make it!"

"Leo," Donny's voice was overly calm. "REPAIRING the toaster, not making an entire NEW one!" Leo waved a hand nonchalantly, as if he didn't care what Donny had to say.

"Don't worry; it wasn't that hard. I googled it, too!" Leo beamed, stroking his creation lovingly.

"Google doesn't know everything!" Donny hissed, placing his hands over his eyes.

"Neither do you!" Leo retorted. Mikey and Raph howled with laughter.

"He got ya there, bro!" Raph giggled, holding his sides with laughter.

"OHHHHHH SNAP!" Mikey literally snapped his fingers, only infuriating Donatello more. Mikey hopped up. "Don't make me snap my fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation. Elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, boy you just got DISSED!" He fell back into his seat, laughing harder than ever. Raphael fell onto his side, on top of Mikey, but he was too busy crying tears of joy to care.

Donny glared at Leo, who looked at him apologetically. 'Sorry,' the blue clad turtle mouthed, and Donny huffed and crossed his arms.

"So I wanted to try the toaster, to see if it works!" Leo called out loudly, picking up the loaf of bread.

That stopped the youngest turtles' laughter.

"You want to... What?!" Mikey shrieked, jumping up and dashing behind the couch. He peeked up over the pillows with wide eyes. "It's gonna explode!" Raph gulped, flipping backwards and landing beside Mikey behind the couch.

"For once, Mike... I have to agree." He said seriously, and Mikey beamed. "Leo, I honestly don't think you thought this through all the way..." The laughter was gone from his eyes and Mikey's eyes.

Donny stretched out on the couch. "Oh, please; it's not going to blow up. It's just not going to work!" He yawned as it he were bored. "Go ahead, Leo. I wanna see this."

Leo looked down at the toaster and hesitated, looking back up at Donny with mixed emotions. Slowly, he picked up a slice of bread.

"WAIT!" Mikey shouted, freaking Leo out and making him drop the slice. "Hold on!" He ran from the living room, leaving three confused turtles sitting and standing around. He was back in moments, brandishing two bike helmets. He tossed Raph the pink flowery one before slipping the orange one on himself.

"Give me that one!" Raph scowled, gingerly holding the helmet as if it would bite him. "It's PINK!"

"It's either pink or your life. Your choice." Raph screwed up his beak in thought before jamming the helmet onto his head. Donny's lips twitched at the sight.

"Are you all ready now? Should you go get snacks, take a bathroom break?" Leo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Mikey jumped up again. "Popcorn sounds good! I'll go make-" Raph grabbed his shell and yanked him back down to the ground, making him wince and rub his sore tail pitifully.

Leo nodded his thanks at Raph before picking up the slice of bread again. Taking a deep breath, he slipped it into one of the thin slots. _So that's what that was! _Donny couldn't help but exclaim. (Not out loud, of course.) Leo leaned over the toaster and slid down the button.

"And now we wait..." He said nervously, tapping his fingers into the table. Mikey and Raph slunk down behind the couch even further, and Donny looked as bored as ever.

Minutes passed, and with each ticking second, Leo grew more frantic. Shifting, humming, tapping his feet, biting at his nails, the works.

"How long is this gonna take?" Mikey whined, standing up and resting his elbows on two of the pillows.

*DING*

Mikey shrieked and dove back behind the couch, orange mask skewed, next to his brother. Raph was in some sort of duck and cover position. Yet when nothing blew up, both he and Raphael peeked back up warily.

One lightly toasted slice of bread was poking up innocently from the slot, much to the surprise of EVERYONE in the room.

"I don't believe it!" Leo gasped, grabbing the bread and dropping it instantly because it was hot. He stuck his fingers in his mouth. "It actually worked!" He mumbled around them.

"I don't believe it," Donny murmured. "It actually WORKED!" Raphael's jaw was hanging open, and he took off his pink helmet.

"I have no words," Raoh muttered, sighing and putting his head in his hands.

"AWESOME!" Mikey yelled. "You finally got something to work, Leo. That's great!" The youngest turtle ran out from behind the couch and up to Leo. "Fantastic!"

Leo looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "... You want to try it out, don't you?"

"Yup!"

Leo sighed. "Fine. Don't break it though!"

Mikey waved his warnings away. "Yeah, yeah."

Donny groaned. "I'm going back to Raph's room. This is boring!" He stood up and left, and Raph, feeling out of place without his mini-me, followed his older brother's lead.

Mikey shrugged and grabbed the loaf of bread and pulled out one slice. "Who needs them? Am I right?"

Leo sighed. "I suppose you're right... Just this once."

Mikey smiled up at Leo, and he returned the favor. Following Leo's instructions, he managed to put it in and not blow it up.

"Nice job, Mike." Leo praised, patting his brother's carapace. "Now you just gotta wait. Do you want some jam? I think April brought us some last time she came to visit." Mikey nodded, and also turned to the kitchen.

"DON'T mess with it, okay?" Mikey nodded, and Leo ventured into the kitchen. Mikey sighed; waiting was never his strong suit. And with the loaf of bread lying out innocently, he couldn't help but get an idea.

And an idea from Michelangelo is never good.

* * *

"DUCK! LEO, DUCK!"

That was the first thing Leo heard walking into the living room...

And also the last.

* * *

"Leo, Leo, wake up! Leeeooooo!" A foggy Californian accent sounded out, and Leo forced himself to open his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned, rubbing his head and feeling a large bump right above the temple. He blinked up blearily, and a blurry green blob knelt down in front of him.

"...You kinda got shot with flying toast..." The green blob known as Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head.

"I got shot... with flying _toast_?" Leo blinked again, trying to clear his vision.

It didn't work.

"You said it!" Mikey chirped, sounding a little TOO perky considering his older brother could have gotten killed because of a toast.

Leo rubbed at his eyes. "Wha- but... How is that even possible?"

Mikey chuckled nervously. "I may or may not have stuffed the toaster full with the entire loaf of bread and it may or may not have exploded."

"... You ruined my TOASTER?!" Leo shrieked, scrambling to pull himself up but falling back down.

"Accidentally, more or less." Mikey gripped Leo's arm and helped to hoist him up.

"Mikey, as soon as I can fully see you; I'm going to kill you!" Leo snapped, letting Mikey lead him away.

"Looking forward to it, dude." Came the reply.

Leo smiled. Oh, Mikey.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Now, I want the last two chapters to be the best ones yet, so if there is a special idea you have, let me hear it! I like hearing y'all's ideas! Leave a review if ya have a comment or something to say. Until next time! **


	11. Ch 11 - Saturday

**Y'all, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is the last chapter of ****Personality Problems****! (Of course, I'll most likely do an epilogue, but no more awkward reverse turtles! How sad is THAT?) Anyway, 95 reviews, epic! Thanks, everyone! All these ideas came from Silver Sentinel. Thanks so much for all your help! Well, I hope this chapter is worth the wait…. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – Saturday**_

* * *

"Raph…" Mikey gasped, looming over the red clad turtle wrapped up in a quilt on the floor. "What are you doing with _my_ comic books?!" Raph looked up with a devilish grin and smirked, flipping to the next page roughly. Mikey winced at the cruel treating to his precious books and frowned.

"I don't know, Michelangelo." He mocked. "What does it look like I'm doing? And technically, they're _mine._" Raph threw the book behind him, forcing it to smack the wall and fall into a pile of messy and scattered comic books. He hummed, absently reaching out and snatching the next one off the top of Mikey's pile.

"Don't do that!" Mikey hissed. The youngest turtle raced towards his pile and scooped them all up, bending over to pick up all the plastic sleeves Raph had stacked next to his side. "That's how you ruin them! These are all in good condition!"

"Really?" Raph asked dryly, holding up a worn and tattered copy of Silver Sentry #78. "This looks like it should be classified as mint to me." Mikey snatched the comic book from his hand and muttered something about how 'unappreciative' and 'ignorant' older brothers could be.

"Well, obviously this isn't in good condition!" Mikey snapped, sliding it into a sleeve with the care of a parent. "Only because I've read this one so many times; it's gotta be my favorite!" Raph rolled his eyes as the orange clad turtle stroked it lovingly.

"Shellbrain…" Raph huffed teasingly. "None of these books look to be any- Oh…" Raph whined, tapering off at the end. He held up a single book with not a crease or tear. "This might be of some interest…"

Mikey looked up curiously. "What is it?" Raph turned and flipped up the cover of the book, flashing Mikey a beam.

"NO!" Mikey screamed, jumping up and sending his stack of fixed comics tumbling. "You can't read that!" The taunting words of Silver Sentry: Adventures with the Turtle Titan #1 gleamed in the dim lighting of the bedroom. He lunged forward, falling onto Raph's lap with a SMACK and trying to snatch the comic.

Raph hopped up and stumbled back, using his foot to roll the smallest turtle away from his. "And why not? I was able to read any other comic book I chose. And you know what? I'm choosing to read this one!"

"It's mintttttttttttttt!" Mikey wailed. Raph nodded, humming in thought, flipped through the pages.

"Okay… mint. I'll be sure to be extra careful then… NOT!" Raph flung open to the first page with the grace of a herd of elephants. Mikey let out a noise like a howl of a dying animal in the back of his throat and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Come on, Raph! Give it back!" Mikey stomped his foot onto the floor like a spoiled child and held out his hands. "I'm serious!"

"I'm serious!" Raph mimicked, snorting and turning away from his little brother. "Does it look like I care, Michelangelo?"

Mike shuffled his feet as a light bulb idea came to mind. "No… But you should!" Raph threw him a suspicious look before resuming flipping through the pages. _Okay, Mike. You can do this… 3…2…1!_

Raphael let out a startled squeak as his little brother lunged forward and grabbed the comic book. "Hey!"

"Give… It… Back!" Mikey snapped, yanked on the comic roughly. Raph snarled out a response and tugged back. Back, forth, back, forth. Raph growled out a harsh 'I'm BUSY!' with a final yank.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

_Oh, no. _Raph mentally freaked. _What the shell did I just do?! _He stole a brief glance at the paper crumpled in his fist. _Yup. I'm so screwed._

Mikey stiffened. He looked down at the papers in his hand, back up at Raph, then back down to the papers. "Raph," he began, his voice oddly calm. "I'm going to _kill_ you."

The comic, Michelangelo's precious baby, was torn in half; the Turtle Titan's beaming face was ripped into two pieces, each piece clutched in a different brothers' hand.

"Dude, that was NOT supposed to happen!" Raph protested weakly, sneaking a quick glance at the open door behind him. The red clad turtle inched towards it. "I'm sure you can go get Don's computer and look up on EBay or something where to buy another one!"

Mikey took a step towards Raph, who quickly backed up again. "It's not that simple, Raphael; there were only 400 of those made." Mike's blue eyes were filled with unrecognizable anger. "I spent two years waiting on someone to sell that one!"

"Well," Raph chuckled weakly. "I guess you'll have to wait another two years then!" Mikey stopped his advancing.

"Raphael," Mikey took a deep breath. "Run."

* * *

Leo smiled. This week just kept getting better and better!

First off, he was able to prank Mikey; that little twerp deserved every bit of Raph's mayo bombs launched at him. Next, he was able to mix cool stuff in Donny's lab! _Note to self: look up 'hydrogen-two-oxygen when you get_ _the chance. _Third, he got to watch Raph suffer in the kitchen AND try to give Klunk a bath. And last but not least, the best one of all, in his opinion, he finally conquered the dreaded toaster.

And that's why Leo was here with Don's bright red toolbox underneath the car. Oh yes, boring old Leonardo was going to fix the Battle Shell!

* * *

"Leo?" The blue-clad turtle in pursuit grinned before rolling himself out from under the Battle Shell. "What are you doing?"

Two muscular green legs stuck out from under the Battle Shell; Donatello wrinkled up his nose as a grease covered, wide smiling, Leonardo apperared.

"Fixing the Battle Shell, of course!" Leo beamed once more before rolling back under. "What else does it look like I'm doing?" His voice was slightly muffled as loud clinkings and clankings rang out.

Don frowned. "But the Battle Shell doesn't need fixing," he said. "I fixed it like two weeks ago!"

"Oh, I'm just improving it!" Leo explained, holding out a hand. "Hey, hand me the... the... WRENCH! Toss me the wrench, will ya?" Donny complied, handing his older brother the tool; he sat down next to Leo's legs.

"So... How exactly are you 'improving' the Battle Shell?" Donny asked carefully, putting his chin in his hands. _Sheesh. Fix a toaster and you think you can fix anything!_

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just the casual flying and waterproof capabilities." Leo waved a hand around. "No biggie."

Donny's eyes practically bulged out of his skull. "Wha- but HOW?"

"Google. Simple!" Leo rolled back out and shrugged. "I found this TV show with a huge fanbase on it. Something called Space Heroes or something. It's been running for YEARS!" Leo disappeared again. "And apparently some huge fan who's also an engineer drew up the plans."

"Leo, it's a TV show!"

"Yeah; worth a shot though, am I right?"

"No. It won't be worth for it when you ruin it though." Donny patted Leo's knee and pushed himself up. "Just remember that!"

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if WE had fans?"

Donny snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Who'd watch a TV show about four teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But wouldn't that be funny, though?" Leo rolled out and sat up. "Okay, I think its done!" Leo grabbed a rag and wiped his face, only successfully smear the grease stains more. "Do you wanna do the honors?" Donny saluted his brother mockingly and climbed into the driver seat. He snatched up the keys hidden underneath the rubber mat and stuck them into the car. Leo stood up and leaned against the open door.

"You ready?" Donny asked, hands on the keys.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Leo grinned nervously. "Let it rip!"

Donny paused, looking over with a horrified expression. "I'll do it if you agree NEVER to say that again, 'kay?"

"Deal." Donny and Leo exchanged smiles. The purple clad turtle turned the keys, and a funny noise came up from the engine. "Oh, no."

A high pitched squealing emanated off then lowered into a low growl. A final rattle and a thick puff of smoke spread throughout the car, completely enveloping the two turtles. Donny staggered out of the Battle Shell, coughing and waving a hand in front of his face to clear the thick black smoke away from his face, and Leo gasped heavily as they stumbled away from the car.

"Well," Leo coughed. "That didn't work."

Donny spluttered, from both anger and lack of clean air. "You... ruined the Battle Shell!"

Leo paled. "Oh, look at the time. I have to go; it's time for me to go... fix the toaster! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Donny fumed. "You've done enough fixing this week! And you know what you're going to do now?!"

Leo gulped. "... What?"

"Oh, Leonardo," a twisted smile formed on Donatello's beak. "I am soo going to enjoy this..."

* * *

"Um... Donny?" The purple clad turtle didn't turn from the punching bag to face the newcomer. "What're you, er, doing?" Raph asked; he could hear loud thumps and whacks all the way from the living room! Incredibly distracting when playing video games, if you must know. He couldn't concentrate anymore! "Wait, what did you do to it?!"

A ripped up blue silk mask was tied around the top of the bag, and holes and tears leaking sand taunted him. _What the shell did he do to Leo?! _

"I'm using your punching bag." Donny snarled, whipping around to look at the red clad turtle frowning behind him. "What does it look like I'm doing?! HI-YAH!" Donny cried out, high-kicking the sand-filled bag, whipping it against the wall. Raph inched back towards the dojo's door. "Why, got a problem with it?!"

_Hmm... Okay, what irritated Don this time?_ Raph thought, eyeing his brother warily._ Oh, no. What broke now?_

An angry "WELL?" broke his train of thought.

"Er.. no, don't be obvious. So what happened this time?"

A snarl. "Leo broke the Battle Shell!"

_Damn it, Leo! I'm so going to kill you. _

"Oh..." Raph managed. "I'll just... go now. Leave you alone now." He inched back towards the door again; Donny didn't respond, just with another punch and kick. Raph turned and fled out of the dojo.

_Yup. An angry Donatello is definitely NOT something to cross. _

* * *

"Michelangelo?" Master Splinter's ears twitched as soft footsteps tiptoed behind him. Looks like someone was trying to sneak around him. When would his sons finally grasp the concept that he always knew when they were around.

A soft 'dang it!' and a sheepish orange clad turtle appeared in the elderly rat's view. "You rang, Master Splinter?"

"Yes, my son. Where you doing something of importance?"

"Uh, well, I was going to-"

"Good, good. My son, do you think you make me cup of tea?"

"Um, Master Splinter, I don't think-"

"Nonsense. You are Leonardo, yes? Leonardo would make me tea, because he is, as what you boys call it, a 'suck up.'" Master Splinter fought to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching up. After all, if Leonardo could have some fun messing with his youngest brother, he could have some fun messing with his youngest son.

"I- Okay, Sensei. I'll try. I'll go ask Leo!"

"That would be wise, my son. And do hurry; my stories are on in a few minutes, and I do not wish to miss them. After all, Nancy is about to find out that Jaques, her fiance, is also-"

"Okay, okay, I got it, Sensei." Mikey sighed. "I'll just be going now." And with that, the orange clad turtle dashed off.

_Hmm... _Master Splinter rolled his eyes. _Teenagers. _

* * *

After Michelangelo had gone and visited his oldest brother laboring away in the garage, he made his way to the kitchen to try and make the dreaded cup of tea. Apparently, his shell-brained brother had blown up the stupid Battle Shell, and Donny was forcing him to scrub down the entire garage and Battle Shell.

At least, that's what Mikey had gotten amid being chased around and whapped with a nasty, greasy towel by the same blue-clad turtle. Which meant Mikey was going to have to fend for himself.

Oh yes, that's just what he needed.

At least he'd be able to be back in his precious kitchen. Not being able to cook and experiment around all week was a huge bummer. There were so many cookies he wanted to make; he could name all the messed up ones after Raphael! Of course, he was the only one who found it amusing, but still.

Mikey had gathered up the kettle, a teacup the boys had decorated as turtle tots, a tea bag, and a pot of water.

Now what?

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei!" The rat's ears flicked with mild annoyance as his youngest son finally ran up with his teacup. "I got it! I finally got it!"

Master Splinter had to swallow back a sarcastic retort, but settled for a smile. "Thank you, my son. I'm sure it will be of satisfaction." He held out his hands, and Michelangelo carefully placed the teacup in them. Master Splinter nodded and turned back to the opening credits.

Mikey didn't move.

"My son?"

"Well aren't you going to try it?"

Oh. That's what he was waiting for. Master Splinter raised the cup to his lips and took a casual sip. _Oh my... this has to be the worst tea I've ever tasted. It's cold... and it's... sweet? Did he put sugar in here?! _Mike looked on with wide blue eyes, and Splinter clenched his teeth and forced a smile.

"It's... delicious, my son. I'm not sure I've ever tasted anything like it." Master Splinter twitched his ears again.

"Yay! I'm glad you liked it!" Mikey beamed. "I wasn't quite sure how you took your tea, so I just put sugar in it until I thought it tasted good." He beamed again. "Well, I better be off! See ya later, Sensei!" He beamed for the third time and ran off, leaving one very confused Ninjitsu master clutching a very gritty cup of tea.

_I think I'll just leave the tea-making to Leonardo. _Master Splinter decided wisely and took another sip. _Yes, definitely Leonardo._

* * *

**That concludes the last chapter of Personality Problems! Well, except for the epilogue. Y'all still have to find out who won the bet, after all! Who do y'all think it is! Or, who do you WANT it to be? Hahaha, guess y'all will have to wait and see! Leave a review, we're almost to 100! Bye, everyone!**


	12. Ch 12 - Epilogue

**This is it! The last chapter of Personality Problems! I'm sad to see it go, but I'm also glad I finally completed it! I think the reverse turtles have had their day. And YAY! I got over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! For the last time, I don't own the ninja turtles! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Epilogue**_

* * *

"Well... I guess this is it." Leo said sadly, looking far too pleased to fool anyone. He looked at his three little brothers and smirked. Donny and Mikey were sitting shell to shell on the couch, legs hanging over the arms of the couch, and Raph was sprawled all over the remaining chair.

"Isn't that a pity?" Raph retorted, rolling his bright amber eyes. Mikey giggled, leaning his head against Don's carapace. The purple clad turtle rolled his eyes and shrugged out from under him.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. And now everything is back to normal!" Donny snorted. "Thank God. I think that if I had to fix one more broken invention, I'd have lost it!"

"You lost it a long time ago, bro." Mikey giggled; Raph snickered and gave his little brother a thumbs up, and Mikey held out his hand for a high-three.

Leo huffed and crossed his arms. "Hey, at least we don't have to worry about Raph meals anymore!" Leo smirked. "Am I right?" Donny nodded in agreement.

"Leo, we all know that was ONE time! And at least Mikey won't be making the tea anymore!"

"Oi!" Mikey protested. "Master Splinter loved my tea!" His brothers exchanged looks.

"Keep telling yourself that, Mike." Raph grunted.

"Hey!"

"Wait a second…" Donny suddenly spoke up. "Who won the bet?" Three pairs of eyes flashed, and all four turtles straightened up immediately.

"I did!" Four pairs of voices yelled at the same time. "No, I did!"

"Guys, come on; it was all me!" Mikey waved a hand at his brothers and placed it on his upper plastron.

"Are you kidding me?" Leo snorted. "I had to constantly remind you to act like me! It was definitely me!" He pointed towards his plastron, puffing out his chest with pride.

Raph threw his head back and laughed. "What, you? Bitch please!"

Donny snickered. "Well it obviously wasn't you! Mr. 'I can't do anything Mikey does without getting angry!'" Raph glared at him, and Donny gazed back evenly. "After all, who was the one that WAS getting angry this week?" A brief pause. "This turtle!"

His three brothers just looked at him.

"I... I suppose you're right," Leo admitted, sinking back into his chair with a defeated expression. Donny smirked and turned his knowing gaze to his remaining little brothers.

"Yeah, right!" Raph bristled when Donny smirked at him. "The only reason you were irritated all week was all because of LEO!" Leo scowled when Raph jabbed at him.

"Raph's right!" Mikey jumped up. "It's all Leo's fault!"

"Hey, wait a second..." Leo pushed himself up to glare at Mikey. "Since when has it been 'Blame everything on Leonardo' day?"

"Since you HATCHED, bro!" Raph snapped, jumping up and pushing Mikey down to get up in Leo's face. "As a matter of fact, you-"

"What is going on in here?!" The four squabbling turtles' looked up with 'deer in headlight' expressions, and they straightened up and bowed as their Master and father stalked into the living room. "My sons, why are you arguing? I thought your little 'bet' was finished."

"It is, Sensei." Leo said. "Except..."

"Except what, my son?"

"Except now we have to find out who won!" Mikey exclaimed, cutting Leo's explanation off.

"So," Leo resumed speaking with a pointed glare. "Who do you think won, Master Splinter?"

Master Splinter's ears folded back against his head as four over-eager teenagers turned to him with strange gleams in their eyes.

He cleared his throat. "My sons, I don't think I'm in any position to say who won. I was not included in the bet, and-"

"Come on, Sensei!" Raph swaggered up to join his brothers, slinging an arm casually around Donny. "We trust your judgement!" Splinter could practically feel the tension rising, and he twitched his whiskers uncomfortably. Donny glared at Raph and ducked underneath him, sitting back down and watching his family with an amused expression. Oh, he knew who won alright.

"Pleeeeeeeease, Sensei!"

"Yes, Master Splinter; do tell us!"

"Oh come on, Sensei! We all know you'll make the right decision!"

Only Donatello stayed silent, and when Master Splinter made panicked eye contact with his son who just smirked, he held up a hand for silence from all the begging.

"It's Donatello." Master Splinter said hastily. Silence, and then a loud cackle from the winning turtle. His remaining three sons gasped and howled their protest, and Master Splinter practically ran out the door.

"I trusted youuuu!" Mikey wailed, slumping into a turtle-puddle on the floor. He shook a fist dramatically at the swinging door Master Splinter had dashed out of.

"Man, that was freakin' rigged!" Raph growled, snarling at the cackling Don. He stomped out towards his bedroom, slamming the door like a spoiled child with a final howl of protest.

"Oh," Leonardo was a little calmer, but still visibly disappointed. "Nice job, Don."

"Thanks, bro. But do you know what?"

"What?"

"Sucking up to me won't make ya chore-load any lighter."

"... Dang."

* * *

"Come on, boys! Scrub those floors!" Donny cheered, clapping his hands and giggling at the sight before him. "I want this baby spotless!"

Three irritated turtles, scrubbing and mopping at the lab floor. His older brother in a baby blue apron, Mike in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron, and his 'favorite' brother Raphael in April's frilly pink apron. Donny smiled at the memory of his brother complaining came to mind.

_"But Don! It's PINK!" _

_"Oh, my dear Raphael, but it matches your bandana ever so much!" _

Oh, and shh... Don't tell Raph that he borrowed it for this exact moment. And that he snapped a few pictures at the sight of his tough big bro in a PINK lacey apron. Psh, now who would do such a thing?

"Come on, Don," Leo panted, sitting up and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "We've been working all morning!"

"I know," Donny smirked. "Isn't it wonderful Master Splinter let you skip training to clean the lab?" Leo knelt back down and muttered what sounded like a_ I bet_ _you freakin' think so, _which Donny pointedly ignored.

"This is retarded," Raph hissed to Mikey. "I shoulda been the winner!" Mikey nodded in agreement, glaring at his older brother with annoyance.

"What was that, Raphael?" Raph stiffened at the sound of his big brother's voice ringing out over him. "Did I hear what I think I just heard?" Raph turned his head slightly to see Donny's foot tapping, and Mikey immediately ducked down and scrubbed 10x harder. Raph gritted his teeth and clenched the dirty rag.

"No," he growled. "I didn't say anything." He wiped at some non-existent stain.

"You didn't say anything, _what_?"

Raph cursed silently. "I didn't say anything, Oh Genius Mutant Turtle of All Time."

"That's better." Donny smiled. Maybe he should win bets more often.

* * *

**And that's it... Whoa, now what to do next. Hmm... update my other incomplete stories maybe? I guess so. Anyway, leave a review! Tell me what your favorite part or chapter was; I'd sure love to hear it. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or followed; y'all are amazing and helped me actually complete this story. I'd also like to give a HUGE thank you to anyone who gave me an idea and especially Silver Sentinel; you gave me so many ideas and helped me out with this story so much... Thank you! Anyway, until the next story! **


End file.
